When the Arrow Flies - A Pertemis Story
by Chaos3127
Summary: Percy Jackson, the great hero, had been relieved for the defeat of the Earth Mother, Gaea, only to turn around and find out that the love of his love, Annabeth Chase, had taken a fatal wound saving Leo Valdez. When she dies in his arms, he goes missing for many years, only to be found by a certain silver eyed goddess. Will she be able to mend Percy's broken heart? PERTEMIS!
1. Chapter 1 - The Pain of Death

**AN: Hey guys it's LucasDB39 and today I bring you the start of this story to make up for not finishing the other story I wrote. I promise I will finish this one even if I don't want to. This story takes place right after Gaea's defeat, and in the story Leo didn't die but Annabeth did instead of Leo. I hope you enjoy and please make sure to leave a review, I love reviews and I will accept any suggestions and recommendations and potentially use them. Thank you and enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story currently, I will tell you if I make characters that aren't in the original story, but I do not own any of these characters and I do not own the Percy Jackson series, all rights and credits to Rick Riordan. Enjoy the Chapter!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Pain of Death**

*Third Person POV*

Perseus Jackson sat on the ground weeping, as he held the love of his life in his arms. Annabeth Chase, the girlfriend of Perseus, or otherwise known as Percy, was in his arms dying, and he could do absolutely nothing about it. He had tried everything, from ambrosia and nectar to his water healing abilities. Nothing worked. She just sat there, dying in his arms, and he couldn't imagine life without her. She had somehow gone with Leo and stopped him from dying with the cure, but she had sacrificed herself in the process.

Annabeth leaned up and wiped the tears from her lovers eyes, and whispered "I love you" before the life left her beautiful grey eyes, and her soul left the world of the living. Percy wept before managing to get in control of himself. He was dimly aware, of the Olympians standing behind him in utter shock. He bent down and kissed her one final time, before saying in a broken voice "I swear on the River Styx to never love again. I will never take on another lover and I will never have children or get married. I will forever remember Annabeth Chase until the end of my life" he finished before thunder boomed. He rose from his spot and looked at all of the Olympians, all of the Greeks, all of the Romans, with pain clearly etched in his eyes, deep, deep pain in his eyes.

Then the most unexpected thing happened. Zeus stepped forward and pulled his nephew into a tight embrace, while Percy wept into his shirt. All the Olympians stared at them in shock. Poseidon recovered from his moment of surprise and stepped forward and put his arm around both his son and brother. Zeus and Poseidon both stepped back before the brothers put one of their hands on a different shoulder, Zeus taking Percy's right shoulder and the Lord of the Seas took his left.

The face of Percy Jackson was anything but pleasant. Not even a little, single piece of the two-time Savior of Olympus' face showed anything but sadness and depression. Zeus flashed all the Olympians and demigods, including Chiron, to Olympus in the throne room.

When everyone could see again, everyone was moving around in the throne room to different spots while the Olympians strode over to thrones and grew to their godly height and took their seats. Percy stood in the middle of the throne room, depression radiating off of him. Thalia walked up to him and hugged him tight, muttering some encouraging words into his ear. And then he lost it.

He burst into tears and stuffed his face into Thalia's shoulder, sobbing, heartbroken. Thalia pulled him close and rubbed his back with her hand, trying to make Percy feel better, but nothing worked, even her funniest jokes had zero effect. When Thalia's shirt was almost completely soaked, Poseidon got off his throne and turned into human size before waving his hand and making Thalia's shirt dry, before walking over to Percy and pulling him close.

Percy continued to sob into his father's shirt. He had lost the person most closest and important to him. He lost her, and there was nothing he could do. The love of his life was gone. He lost the most important part of his life, it was as if somebody had ripped his heart out of his chest, the pain multiplied by a million. His mind couldn't comprehend losing Annabeth; she was his life, his mortal anchor. Even though he had long since lost the curse of Achilles, she was still his mortal anchor. He lost the most important piece of his life. Forever gone.

Eventually he regained control of himself, but he looked a mess. The Lord of the Seas returned to his throne while the other remaining members of the quest kneeled at the King of the Gods feet. In a few minutes they were all immortal. Then Zeus called Percy up to him.

Percy walked up, bowed to his father, and then knelt at his uncle's throne. Then the Lord of the Skies spoke. "Perseus Jackson. Twice you have saved Olympus. Both times you have lost someone or something important to you. We again offer you godhood, however, this time we offer you to become an Olympian." Perseus looked up stunned that they would offer him to be in a position so important, but then he shook his head and said, "No disrespect my Lord, but I do not wish to become immortal or a god." Zeus bowed his head sad. He hoped his nephew would accept, but of course he didn't.

Zeus raised his head and said in a sad tone "Well Percy, then we will allow you to have ten wishes that are within the council's power." At this Percy looked up even more shocked. He could ask a lot with ten wishes. He then said "Well, I guess I do have a few wishes." Then he spoke his wishes in this order.

"My first wish is for Lord Hades and Lady Hestia to get their thrones and positions on the council back." Zeus nodded and snapped his fingers, and Hestia and Hades grew to be the size of the other gods, and two thrones appeared out of air for them. One was black and souls could be seen trying to escape it, while the other was decorated in flames and fireplaces and things along those lines. To everyone's surprise, Hades walked up to Percy in a human sized form and hugged him tight thanking him, and Hestia did the same. They both went to their respective thrones, both looking extremely happy.

"My second wish is for Annabeth Chase to go straight to the Isles of the Blessed." Percy said looking at Hades. Hades nodded and said he would make sure it happened. Percy wanted to cry again but he pushed on.

"My third wish is for Calypso and Leto to be set free like they were supposed to be after the last war." Percy said, glaring pointedly at Zeus. Zeus bowed his head in shame.

"My fourth wish is for the demigod camps to be turned into one camp instead of separate camps" he said, earning himself nods of approval.

"My fifth wish is for Dionysus to be removed from his position as Camp Director and replaced by the five other heroes of the prophecy." Dionysus looked at Percy shocked for a moment before bounding off his throne, turning into human size, and hugging Percy so hard he thought his bones were going to break. Dionysus said "Thank you" about fifty times before he finally let go of Percy.

"My sixth wish is for better elevator music tunes in the elevator to get up here." Percy said, and everyone got wide eyed and nodded at that.

"My seventh wish is for several memories to be built for Annabeth here on Olympus." Percy said, choking up, but pushing forward.

"My eighth wish is for Frank Zhang's life stick to be kept very safely and protected here on Olympus." Frank nodded his thanks to Percy.

"My ninth wish is for Hazel's curse to be lifted." Hazel had tears creep into her eyes from happiness from that wish.

"And my final wish is for Nico Di Angelo and Reyna to become immortals as well." Zeus nodded. Nico and Reyna both had tears in their eyes. And with his wishes said, Percy rose and turned to leave but Zeus said "Wait." Percy turned around and Zeus gave him his blessing, making him able to turn into any animal. Poseidon blessed him, giving him extreme powers over the sea. Hades blessed him, giving him powers like Nico's over the dead. When Aphrodite went to bless him, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he screamed in horror "DON'T! NO!" She shot him with a pink light and a puff of pink smoke erupted around him, covering him. When it faded away he was standing there coughing. A muscle shirt atoned his muscles and an eight pack showed more while his other clothes were changed into a leather jacket and dark pair of jeans with knife holders at his belt, matching his dark hair perfectly, also causing all the goddesses to drool, and even make Artemis blush furiously, which nobody seemed to notice. Artemis blessed him next, making his skin glow in the moonlight and making him a better archer. Apollo blessed him next, making him a way better archer, a great singer, and an excellent driver. Athena blessed him, making him a whole ton smarter and faster at making battle plans. Ares blessed him making him have great knowledge over weapons and a better fighter. Hermes blessed him making him run be able to run at high speeds. Dionysus blessed Percy making him immune to becoming drunk. Hephaestus blessed him, making him an excellent blacksmith. Hestia blessed him next, giving him lots of power over fire and the ability to teleport along with summoning home cooked meals. Hera blessed him, much to everyone's surprise, giving him the ability to read people's emotions and minds, while being able to block his own. Finally, Demeter blessed him and gave him the power to talk to any animal.

Percy said "Thank you for all your blessings. However, I believe it is now time for me to lea-" "Not without me doing this first." Aphrodite flashed over in front of where he was standing, now in human form, and kissed him full on the lips.

Zeus' master bolt appeared faster than you can say "I'm screwed" as everyone pulled their weapons out, but nobody moved faster than Percy, who in a millisecond had Aphrodite pinned to the ground with Riptide in sword form at her neck.

Anger and power was radiating very strongly off of Percy, making him scarier than Tartarus. The room got darker, and Percy whispered, but everybody could hear it "If you ever, EVER dare do that again, I will make you fade for eternity, I swear it on the River Styx." Thunder boomed in the background and everyone looked at Percy in shock and fear. Percy threw Aphrodite into her throne before the lights went back to normal and he stopped radiating so much power.

Slowly, everyone put their weapons away, except Artemis, who was angry at Aphrodite for trying to corrupt the only decent man in the world. No, angry wasn't the word, she was _furious._ She was mad enough to the point where she could have decapitated Aphrodite without hesitation or regret.

Zeus looked at his nephew and said "Perseus, are you sure you don't want to become an Olympian?" Percy replied "I'm sure." Zeus looked down in defeat before Poseidon said "Percy, as of recently Triton and Amphitrite were executed for treason against me. I gave you the title of Prince of the Seas seeing as you are more than worthy." Percy nodded his head in thanks. Depression was still clearly visible in his face, especially his eyes. Nobody knew how somebody could fix his broken heart. He was about to leave when an Iris Message appeared for everyone to see. It showed Sally Jackson, Percy's moms apartment. Her and Paul Blofis were laying on the floor dead, their corpses showing that they had obviously been tortured before they died. A voice they all knew perfectly spoke out to them, saying "Perseus Jackson, this is the result of your victory against me. While I've barely been able to hold on to show you this, I hope you enjoy my parting gift." With that, the earth shook violently before stopping.

Everybody turned their eyes to Percy, to see tears running down his face, staring at where the Iris Message had just disappeared. Poseidon got up off of his throne from where he sat, with his own tears in his eyes, and walked up to the Hero of Olympus and gave him a hug. Everyone stared at the son of Poseidon, stunned. He has lost everything, literally everything, and he still somehow sane. How he did it, they had no idea. Poseidon whispered something in Percy's ear, and Percy nodded. The Lord of the Seas concentrated for a moment, before Percy glowed before he returned back to normal. The King of Olympus stared at his brother questionably.

"I made him partially immortal so that he can only die in combat." Poseidon explained. Zeus mouthed "Oh." They broke apart from the hug and Percy disappeared into a sea breeze. Everyone stared sympathetically at the spot where the Prince of the Sea disappeared, feeling immensely bad for him. Little did they know, that it would be a long time before they'd see Perseus Jackson again.

 **2282 Words.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Search for the Lost Hero

**AN: Hey guys, it's LucasDB39, and today I bring you the second Chapter of** _ **When the Arrow Flies - A Pertemis Story.**_ **I'd like to give my thanks and a shoutout to** _ **Panda3**_ **, who saved my story to his / her Wattpad Library. I am glad that you liked the first Chapter enough to save it! Anyways, enough of my rambling, onto the Chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story currently, I will tell you if I make characters that aren't in the original story, but I do not own any of these characters and I do not own the Percy Jackson series, all rights and credits to Rick Riordan. Enjoy the Chapter!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Search for the Lost Hero**

*Previously, on When The arrow flies*

"" _I made him partially immortal so that he can only die in combat." Poseidon explained. Zeus mouthed "Oh." They broke apart from the hug and Percy disappeared into a sea breeze. Everyone stared sympathetically at the spot where the Prince of the Sea disappeared, feeling immensely bad for him. Little did they know, that it would be a long time before they'd see Perseus Jackson again."_

*currently*

*Third Person POV*

It was laughable, the foolishness of the Greek World at that time. They'd thought that, the great Percy Jackson, would simply, after losing _everything,_ would simply just leave for a little while to think over what had happened, and get over it. Boy, they couldn't have been more wrong.

Just because Percy was declared invincible, unbreakable, indestructible, doesn't mean that he didn't have emotional limits, like every single other human, demigod, and god. Eventually, enough things happening to a person will eventually make them snap. Nobody is invincible, unbreakable, or indestructible when it comes to emotional limits. Everybody has a breaking point, a snapping point. A limit. And Percy Jackson had finally, emotionally, snapped.

His heart, forever broken, losing the love of his life, and his mother and stepfather, was the limit. He could only suffer so much. It was even worse because of his fatal flaw: loyalty. He felt like he had failed Annabeth, Sally, and Paul. He felt that he had failed them, and the consequences of his failures was their deaths. And when the Olympians and demigods realized this, they felt immensely guilty. It took them many years to figure it out, the only reason they ever figured it out due to the wisdom of Athena.

Percy Jackson had been missing for seven long years when the goddess of wisdom finally figured it out. They decided to give the Hero of Olympus another year before they sent out mass search parties to find him, for concern of his well-being. Hades and Nico had more than assured the Greek World that he wasn't dead, because they would have known if he had died. But everyone was still on edge, worrying about the Son of Poseidon.

It was finally eight years that he had been missing, and nobody had searched for him because Zeus had specifically that nobody search for him, so that Percy could have time to himself, and hopefully mend his broken heart. But even Zeus had his doubts that his unbreakable nephew could mend himself, it just didn't seem possible, even for Percy Jackson. And today, was the day, they finally started searching.

*Zeus' POV*

(bet nobody saw that coming)

*Olympus throne room, all the olympians are seated*

"It is finally time." I announced. I studied my family around me, speaking what they've wanted to hear for years."Percy Jackson has been missing for eight years, and not a single living soul that has the blood of the gods has seen him since. While I tried to postpone this day so that my nephew could heal, but it appears that we can no longer wait. Hades and Nico have made it clear that he is dead, and I believe it is due time that we bring him home." The other gods smiled in satisfaction, that they could finally search for him. Both demigod camps have been wanting to search for him for a long time, bow was also denied for a long time, but now it is the time they get their wish.

I paused, before speaking again "Both camps have agreed to send out lots of search parties to search for Percy, and the Hunters of Artemis will also be searching, along with Poseidon sending out his army in search parties to search. I know everyone here is going to look themselves as well, even if I order you not to, so go ahead and knock yourselves out searching for him. I will not stop you." I barely finished speaking when there were multiple flashes of light, and I was the only person left in the throne room. I sighed and shook myself in exasperation, before flashing out myself to search.

*Third Person POV*

And from that day on, every day, twenty four hours a day, night and day, the Greek World searches for their hero. Years pass by with no luck, not even a single trail. Chiron and Lupa have sent out hundreds of search parties, all coming back without a trace of their missing hero. The Hunters of Artemis are pushed to their limits to track him down, by Thalia Grace, the cousin of Percy. Everyone continues searching, search party after search party.

Three years have passed since Zeus' announcement. Everybody was losing hope. Little did they know, that the end was nearing for the Search for the Lost Hero.

 **AN: Hey guys, it's LucasDB39, and I hope you enjoyed the second Chapter of** _ **When the Arrow Flies.**_ **I'm sorry that this was such a short Chapter, I simply had very little to write for this Chapter. Most people rush the story and have Percy found in the second Chapter, and I didn't want that. But due to not wanting that, it left me with nothing to write for this Chapter except explaining a time skip and a little bit about what's happened in that time. I tried it out but there was only so much I could drag it. I also couldn't get a word count because this chapter was completely jumbled up. Once again, sorry for the short Chapter, the next one will be longer, and expect the return of Percy Jackson!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Finding of the Lost Hero

**AN: Hey guys it's LucasDB39, and I'm here to deliver you the third Chapter of** _ **When the Arrow Flies.**_ **Thank you for the reviews and the huge amount of views, at 605 views! Thank you so much! I have some announcements to make before jumping into the story. So first of all, thank you to "Velgamidragon" for the amazing suggestion, and it's helped a lot so shout out to you, you have my greatest thanks. Also, thank you to "dioVv" and "Draconic king" for the positive reviews, thank you. And "KeyNameQ," here is the Chapter so you don't send in the government!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story currently, I will tell you if I make characters that aren't in the original story, but I do not own any of these characters and I do not own the Percy Jackson series, all rights and credits to Rick Riordan. Enjoy the Chapter!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Finding of the Lost Hero**

*Previously, on When the Arrow Flies*

" _Three years have passed since Zeus' announcement. Everybody was losing hope. Little did they know, the end was nearing for the Search for the Lost Hero."_

*Currently*

*Artemis' POV*

(at least half of the viewers will scream "FINALLY!")

Life wasn't fair. I can track down everything I've ever been instructed to find before, but this was plain out unacceptable. Three years of searching for Percy Jackson, with only about five breaks per month, which, let me fill you in, seems like a lot of breaks, but we were hunting everywhere, and these breaks were about twelve hours each, barely enough time to sleep and eat.

A person would think, with the entire Greek World searching for him, that it would be a matter of time before _someone_ found him. But it the results are negative. Not even a single little trace. We know he didn't go to Tartarus, because the only current entrance in America was in the Underworld, and Hades would have sensed Percy in his domain, even if he jumped to Tartarus somewhere else, Hades would have felt him pass through his domain for at least a split second. He couldn't have left America because we know immediately when somebody leaves the country. So, basically, he's still here in America, completely undetected.

My huntresses and I are currently searching the Appalachian Mountains. We are checking near the bottom because if he was at the top, Father, or otherwise known as Zeus, would sense him, because the mountains are in his domain of the sky. We haven't gotten a trail, and I had high doubts we were going to fi- "LOOK!" squealed an excited hunter.

My head snapped to where she was pointing and we saw footprints, that definitely had to be Percy's.

We followed the trail at the speed of lightning, wanting to find the Son of Poseidon as soon as possible so we could take him back to Olympus to get chewed out for disappearing for so long.

After a little while of running as fast as our legs could carry us, we stumbled across a cave with light reflecting off the walls, and I know for _sure_ that light is coming from a fire.

Getting excited, we dashed around the corner of the cave, to find the one and only Percy Jackson, sitting on a log around a fire. _Wow, for taking three years to find, he certainly hid in this cave for a long time._ I thought. He looked up at us, his eyes without their usual mischievous glint, or the mirth that used to show in them. No, instead, they were filled with betrayal. _Why would he feel betrayed?_ Is a thought that ran across my mind. Then he spoke, his voice completely emotionless, making my huntresses and I shiver. But at the same time, confusing us.

"Athena was close to correct when she told me my fatal flaw of loyalty would destroy the world, the only part she had wrong was that it would destroy _me_ instead of the world." We stared at him confused, when he spoke again. "I found out a week after I left that _she_ was a traitor. She was on Gaea's side the entire time, and was the one who murdered my mother and Paul. She planned on betraying Gaea once they won the war and taking over as ruler, however, her plan backfired because Gaea learned of it and ordered the giants to kill her. I also found out she was cheating on me with the giant, Gration." We stood in stunned silence.

This explained why he never came to Annabeth's funeral. We thought he would come to pay his final respects, but he didn't. At first I thought that he was just using her as a tool to get fame in his life, but I then remembered he wasn't like other males and thought that the funeral would have just been too painful to attend, but now I understand that I couldn't have been more wrong. He didn't attend because he was being cheated on by her for gods knows how long, and wouldn't attend the funeral because it was a one sided relationship.

I decided to break the silence and say, rather awkwardly "Well, um, I'm sorry to hear that, but, er, we need to take you back to Olympus. Everyone has been on edge since the year after you disappeared, and has missed you very deeply." I thought he'd reply, but he just stared at me. After about five minutes of complete silence and staring at me, he just nodded his head and walked forward, looking like he didn't care at all.

I instructed my huntresses to go set up camp outside of the cave, and they do as I said. I grabbed Percy's shoulder and teleported him straight into a meeting on Olympus, that I hadn't attended due to finding a trail on Percy's location. All the Olympians stared at us, shocked, before multiple things happened at once. I jumped out of the way to avoid getting trampled, Poseidon bounded towards his son, Zeus also bounded off his throne, same thing with Hades. They shrunk down into human size before crushing Percy in a huge hug. He didn't return it, he just sat there and stared off into the abyss, as if he didn't care for anything in the world. _I wouldn't blame him if he didn't care._ I thought to myself.

I was debating on whether or not to tell them what happened. So after lots of speaking up, they went back to their thrones, with Percy sitting in a guest chair. Over the next course of an hour, I explained what had occurred, and what the Hero of Olympus had told me and my huntresses. When I was finished, steam was literally blowing out of Athena's ears. "LIAR!" she bellowed at him, her face red with rage, all dignity forgotten. All he said was "I swear on the River Styx what I told the huntresses was true." Thunderstruck the silent room. Athena was still fuming in rage, even more than before. I was actually afraid her head was going to explode.

Percy just stared at her, if she were nothing but just some other person. "Just because your wise, doesn't make your kids wise, Athena." I had a bad feeling that was a mistake on Percy's part for saying that, because Athena summoned and raised her spear at Percy, about to throw it, when she had to parry a godly trident. "You better put that spear away, Wisdom Goddess, before I take it and strike you through with it." the King of the Seas growled. Her eyes widened before the spear disappeared and she sat in her throne, still fuming.

The meeting was practically going nowhere now. I decided to something that I never, never thought I would ever do to a boy. I got up from my throne, shrunk down to an eighteen year old human, walked up to Percy, and gave him a hug. He stiffened for a moment, before he loosened up, and the next thing I knew, he was crying on my shoulder. I was in shock, but I pulled him closer and hugged him tighter. I put my chin on the top of his head, and looked at the other Olympians. They were looking at us in shock. I gave them a wolf glare that clearly said _I am giving a friend support, get any other ideas and I'll show you what it's like to feel pain._ They immediately nodded furiously, and I smirked in triumph.

I then did something that my brother will never, ever, ever, let me hear the end of. I brought my chin off of Percy's head and kissed him on the cheek. I was shocked inside of what I had just done, but at the same time, I didn't regret my decision to kiss him at all. The gods just looked at me in shock, and my brother gave me a suggestive wink, darting his eyes between me and Percy. I gave him a glare, because trust me, I might do something like that to Percy, but just to cheer him up and make him feel better. There was absolutely _no_ feelings involved, I assure you.

Then, out of nowhere, Percy's full weight suddenly came on me, and I struggled to hold him up. I realized that he had cried himself to sleep. I summoned a couch and placed him on it, putting his head on a pillow, so that he could sleep comfortably and hopefully wake up less depressed then he was when he went to sleep. I rose back to my godly size and sat in my throne, and addressed the other Olympians. "The boy is obviously depressed, what are we going to do? We owe our lives and immortality to him, we can't just let him sit there and suffer, he's done too much for us." I said with a forced calm voice, trying to contain my thoughts, which were screaming at me for kissing Percy on the cheek.

Zeus just shook his head and said "I don't know. There's only so much you can do for a person who is obviously depressed. I think the only thing that could really restore our hero is for him to find a new lover that he'd love more than the spawn of my daughter, Athena. Oh, and, I believe we know why Chase was put in the Fields of Punishment. It's a good thing you didn't move her, Hades." Zeus gave him a look to show his appreciation for waiting to see why the judges placed her in there. "If I had to guess, I'd say that the girl was probably working with Kronos from the beginning of when he started to stir, and when Chase saw that the war was a lost cause, she didn't kill Percy, because she could of have been of use for her. And when Kronos lost, she went to Gaea. I have to say, she was a good actor." scowled Demeter, obviously not pleased.

Zeus just nodded his head in agreement and said "Well, at any rate, we should send Percy to rest in Apollo's palace, and hope that his depression fades away and he returns to his normal self. It is more than obvious that he is not even close to how he was before Annabeth died, and he seems even more depressed than when he left. As mortals say, time heals all wounds." With that he vanished in a flash of lightning. As the rest of us flashed out, I thought _Well, this is going to be interesting._

 **AN: Hey guys, it's LucasDB39, I hope you enjoyed the Chapter! It took a few days to write this Chapter, even though it was only around a thousand and seven hundred words, school and other activities have taken away time for me to be able to write this Chapter for you guys, along with the problem that I had absolutely no idea during this entire Chapter for what to write, so I did my best. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next Chapter, which is coming out soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys, it's LucasDB39 here, and I decided to surprise you guys with a new Chapter! I can not express my thanks to the people who have been leaving nice and great reviews, and also others who have been asking questions that I can answer. To respond to those, I will start with** _ **prietar**_ **! Thank you for placing your trust in me, I won't let you down! And** **GilbM13, an excellent question! The reasoning for it was because the way I have this going is that was selfish and wanted power. The reason being was because she knew in the end her plan had backfired on her, and that she was going to die. So, she hoped to die and be remembered in the history of the Greek World as a hero, if she couldn't rule and take over. She wanted to be remembered in honor and glory, what she had been trying to earn selfishly, and she did earn it selfishly, before the truth came out after her death. I answered this question in the reviews, but just in case you didn't see it, I answered it here anyways. Anyways, enough of my rambling, I hope you all enjoy the Chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story currently, I will tell you if I make characters that aren't in the original story, but I do not own any of these characters and I do not own the Percy Jackson series, all rights and credits to Rick Riordan. Enjoy the Chapter!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Guardian of the Hunt? I'm Too Young To Die!**

 ***Previously, on When the Arrow Flies***

" _Zeus just nodded his head in agreement and said "Well, at any rate, we should send Percy to rest in Apollo's palace, and hope that his depression fades away and he returns to his normal self. It is more than obvious that he is not even close to how he was before Annabeth died, and he seems even more depressed than when he left. As mortals say, time heals all wounds." With that he vanished in a flash of lightning. As the rest of us flashed out, I thought 'Well, this is going to be interesting.'"_

*Currently*

*Percy's POV*

(Finally, ikr?)

Who thought that my life was going to go like this? I was just in my cave, my new home, my one shelter that had cut me off from the godly world for so long, and guess what? I was dragged by Artemis to Olympus, and cried on her shoulder, only to get a sisterly kiss on the cheek and to pass out. That's just amazing, isn't it? I know I might sound whiny, but it is just _unfair!_ The worst thing that could probably happen now is that Zeus asks me to become the Guardian of the Hunt or something. I swear, I'm not kidding. If he does, I am literally yelling no on the top of my lungs. Not to be rude to Lady Artemis, but the Hunt is an awful place for males, even if I am apparently an 'exception.' It would be weird anyways if Zeus thought it was a good idea for me to become Guardian of the Hunt. That'd be like some old cliche story. (I told you to trust me prietar! Here you go!)

Anyways, as I was just swirling with thoughts in my unconsciousness, I was wondering what was going on in the world around me. I mean, sure, I might not be very happy about all that's happened to me in the past eleven years, but I do care somewhat about what's going on around me in the world. Sure, I cut off my connection to the godly world for eleven long years, but that was for the best for anyone. It was too obvious that wherever I go, people are hurt around me. People will try to tell me that it isn't my fault, but it more than definitely is. In the many years of me being in the demigod world, living the demigod life, people have died all around me. That's just how it has been. How it is. I tore myself away for their safety. I just brooded in that cave for eleven years. Literally. Animals would bring me food for dinner, and then I would continue my brooding. My blessings from the gods allowed me to not have to sleep, so I haven't sleep in eleven years, and life was just trudging along, like a turtle, slow, and not much eventful things going on. But now that I was back, somebody was gonna die, and it'll be bad.

As my thoughts swirled in my consciousness, I started to lose my thoughts as I started to feel my body. As I was leaving my state of unconsciousness, I started flexing my fingers, slightly hearing cracks, before my eyes opened and I was greeted with a guest room at Apollo's palace. I sat up, feeling weak, as I have for the past eleven years. I got out of the bed, and realized I had the same clothes on as I did before. _Good, they didn't change my clothes._ I was wondering what I should do, when Apollo flashed in, looking relieved but worried when he saw me. He gave me a smile and said "Hey cousin. I would ask you how you are feeling, but obviously not good. I am going to take you to the Throne Room so that we can decide what to do with you." I just nodded and he placed his hand on my shoulder, flashing us to the Throne Room. I didn't get sick or anything from being flashed somewhere else. I had experience flashing, from gods doing it to me all the times back in the days. I looked around to see all the Olympians sitting in their respective thrones. I bowed and then kneeled.

"Percy, I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is good to see you again." my uncle, Zeus, said, smiling. All the other Olympians smiled at me too, but everyone had a worried look in their eyes. "We need to explain you to explain to us where you've been ever since you discovered what happened with the spawn of Athena and your mortal family." I just sighed and replied "I sat in that cave ever since. Animals would bring me food once a day, normally something like a piece of bread for dinner, and that was it, except for them breaking me hand fulls of water. I wouldn't sleep, because your blessings allowed me to not have the need to sleep, even though I still get sleep deprived. I just sat there for a long time before Lady Artemis found me, and here I am." They just looked at me worriedly and sadly. My father decided to speak up. "Well Percy, what are you going to do now? I refuse to let you go back to that cave. It's obvious from the state of your body that you are no longer powerful and strong as you once were." he said, looking sadly at the state of my body. I had become skinny and slim, I lost all my muscle, my strength, my tan, and all the other strong parts of me that made me Percy Jackson, the Hero and Savior of Olympus.

Zeus thought for a moment before looking at Artemis, and they exchanged a few glances, before he looked back at me and asked plainly "Would you like to become the Guardian of the Hunt and Artemis?" he asked, clearly hoping I would accept. My eyes widened and I cried in horror "Guardian of the Hunt? I'm too young to die! I'm sorry but I can't, it just wouldn't work out anyway. I don't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, Lady Artemis, but I couldn't guard the Hunt even if I wanted to."

Zeus gave me a confused look, asking "Why can't you guard the Hunt, despite the fact that your a male and they wouldn't like you?" I gave him a look saying 'look at me.' I just answered saying "Look at me. I've lost all my strength, and I have the power of a new camper at Camp Half Blood. I am in no shape or position to become the Guardian of the Hunt, even if I wanted to. I could be killed by the weakest monster out there. I am in absolutely no shape to be fighting monsters, let alone intentionally fighting them to guard people. I am not the demigod I once was." They gave me a sad look before I said something that I never thought I would be able to voice out loud. "Though, now that I have been finally found, I wish to regain my strength, rebuild my self, piece by piece. Even if it takes one week, one month, one year, one hundred years, a millennia, I don't care. My goal is to become Perseus Jackson again." I said, and, for the first time since the war with Gaea, I could feel determination burning in my eyes.

They gave me smiles all around and Hades said "That can definitely be arranged. We can create an area where you can train for as long as you need, as long as you want, where you can practice your powers, and get back to your strength. We all want you to get back your power and strength, and will happily help you in doing that. We can arrange fights with us once you have enough strength back to do so. Until then, you can train and rise back up from that cave in which you have imprisoned yourself for eleven years." He looked at Zeus who nodded and snapped his fingers, and then said "Your training area has been built. It is is the size of a football colosseum, and there is a place for you to live in there for when you are sleeping and resting. I hope you like it." I nodded my thanks before turning around and walking through the doors.

I walked out to the palaces, and spotted Artemis', before seeing a huge colosseum that was obviously made to be like the sea. I grinned for the first time in eleven years and ran in, of course weakly. I saw a training area with automatons and punching bags, training dummies made like normal camp training dummies, and then training dummies made of celestial bronze, which I grinned at, because it meant that they weren't going to break like the other training dummies. I looked over and saw a swimming pool, along with workout benches and weights and stuff along those lines off to the side. I grinned, I knew what I had to do first before I could start training with other stuff. I walked over to the pool and jumped in. I had to reconnect myself to the sea.

I swam to the bottom of the pool before I went into a meditating, sitting position, and I let the water flow into my lungs.

I know, it was kind of suicide to do that. I had been away from my father's domain for so long that I had lost my connection with it, and I could die from this. But I knew that this pool had an opening that led to the sea below Olympus. This was the water of the ocean, the sea, my father's domain and realm. And being the Prince of the Sea, I couldn't really be permanently detached from it. It was my home, whether I liked it or not. As the water of the ocean flowed in my lungs, I remembered back to all my memories at the seas, good and bad, and my power over it, it being my home. I felt a familiar tug in my stomach, and shoot throughout my veins, lighting up my eyes, and I rose to the surface and I floated ten feet above the water, it flowing around me like a tornado.

The power I felt reconnected me to my old life of being Percy Jackson, and I remembered what it was like to be. And it was at that moment that I knew, that I knew that I was going to become Percy Jackson again, whether or not others liked it. I felt happy for the first time in eleven years, the blood of the sea powering my body, running through my veins. I was Prince Perseus of the Sea, and I knew who I was. I made myself float to the solid ground and I got off of the water tornado from there, feeling happier than I have ever felt before. One might say that I felt happier than when Annabeth kissed me that first time, but you have no idea how great it feels to be reconnected something that you lost over eleven years ago. The feeling is so great that it gives me more joy than so many things in my life.

I could tell that I was already restored to my old power, even stronger in my power than I was when I fought Gaea, which shocked me. For just connecting back to my father's domain, I shouldn't be even more powerful than I was when I left the godly world. I then looked down and realized I was tan again, but I had no muscle build, and I realized I would have to do a lot of swimming and working out like doing lifting and bench pressing with a three hundred pound weights. Sure, it'll be very incredibly hard, but I need to become _the_ Percy Jackson again. I had a godly world to return to, and I wanted to come back the way I left. I set off to the workout corner by the swimming pool, I was going to do lots of weight lifting then swimming.

 ***Time Skip - Six Hours***

I had sweat pouring down my face. After six long hours of working out, I was _exhausted._ For a guy who used to be a demigod hero, I was seriously in bad shape. I made good progress today, but it is going to take a whole lot more working out and stuff like that to get my old build and body back. Once you lost I lost it, it became a very difficult challenge. I am starting to regret going to that cave. I am now in horrible shape because I sat there for almost a decade, and as said before, has taken a bad tole on my body. I left my new home and went to the throne room. I was going to show them that I was coming back.

I arrived in the throne room, all the Olympians were there, talking about something before their eyes turned to me and widened. I had gotten my tan back and had a powerful look in my eyes. While I wasn't very muscular, you could see the outline of new muscles coming in. All in all, I was starting to look like my old self again. "So, what do you all think?" I asked, waiting for their opinions. Apollo looked at me in the eyes and grinned, saying "Starting to look like the Percy that we all remember." Everyone else nodded their heads. Artemis said "You still have a lot of work to do, and you're going to have to make it up to me for rejecting to join my hunt. My Hunt could really use a guardian like you, and you rejected the offer, so you better find a way to make it up to me or else you are practically doomed, Percy Jackson." I just nodded my head in recognition. Artemis was probably my favorite goddess, along with Hestia. She was nice to me the other day, and hasn't ever castrated me, even though she has had pretty good reason to in the past when I;ve been dense and annoying. It must have taken her a lot of self control when I was fourteen to not shoot my annoying self.

"Well Lord Zeus, I have to thank you for my new home. It is very amazing and I had a lot of fun in the swimming pool, it felt good to be reconnected to the sea." I told him, to which he smiled at me in return. I smiled at everyone and said "I believe that this is the start of a new beginning for me. For eleven years, I sat in a cave, rotting away in memories that I would eventually have gone insane from, if Lady Artemis hadn't found me and brought me home. I have to return to my new home to get my first sleep in eleven years and I am rather looking forward to it. Hopefully, in a week or so, we can start doing the me verse you guys fights. I want to get back into my old routine of sword fighting, because I miss doing it." That's when my face darkened. "What's wrong, Percy?" my father asked worriedly. I looked at him.

"I don't have my sword anymore. Riptide is back at my mother's old apartment, struck into the floor, where I can get it only if I move on from my old life."

 **AN: How was this Chapter guys? It tooks me a few hours to write, but it was so worth it to thank you guys for the amazing support that you have given me with my story. I promise you that things will get more exciting in the upcoming Chapters. I didn't want Percy to become the Guardian of the Hunt because that would be very cliche. Even if this Chapter kinda was repetitive with the words (I'm sorry for that) it was the best I can do. So many ideas are already taken from other people that the only way to make a non-cliche story is to do boring stuff for my story that nobody else has done. I don't want to do it, but it's the only way so that I don't repeat someone else's story. Anyways, have a great day guys, and see you in the next Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 - I Hate Prophecies

**AN: Hey guys, it's LucasDB39 here and I am proud to present to you the fifth Chapter of** _ **When the Arrow Flies.**_ **In this Chapter, some pretty big things will happen. Those people who don't want me to rush Percy getting back to his normal strength, don't worry, I'm not. These first few Chapters are just setting the stage for the story and for what is to come in the upcoming Chapters. Trust me, it will take some time for Percy to get his strength back, and I will be honest here, there will be quite a few time skips. I know none of you want to read about how him working out; sure, I am going to show how he'll be working out, but I am not going to bore you with him actually working out. Anyhow, as normal, I've been rambling for about ten minutes now. Enjoy the Chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story currently, I will tell you if I make characters that aren't in the original story, but I do not own any of these characters and I do not own the Percy Jackson series, all rights and credits to Rick Riordan. Enjoy the Chapter!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **I Hate Prophecies**

*Previously, on When the Arrow Flies*

"' _I don't have my sword anymore. Riptide is back at my mother's old apartment, struck into the floor, where I can get it only if I move on from my old life."_

*Currently*

*Artemis' POV*

"Well.. that's problematic." I said awkwardly. If he didn't have his sword.. he couldn't be Percy Jackson. We needed to somehow get it ba- "I don't want my sword back anyways. I don't want to be the old Percy Jackson." he said, and we all stared at him, confused. He had just been saying earlier about how he wanted to be Percy Jackson again, and here he was, throwing that out like yesterday's trash. "I want to be a new Percy Jackson, not the old, weak one. Reverting back to the old ways will only give me back my fatal flaw, which resulted in eleven years worth of misery." he stated, not sounding like he cared whatsoever. I was about to talk again, when my brother suddenly lurched forward in his throne.

We all cried out in alarm, until he started to speak, with green eyes, green, smokey snakes coming out of his mouth.

" _The Broken One, destined to Love_

 _Shall Fall to the Major Domain of the Dove_

 _When the Daughter of Zeus Prays to the Sky_

 _Is When the Arrow Shall Fly_

 _The Broken One's Oath to Break_

 _Due to the Moon, the Prince shall Awake"_

His eyes returned to normal and he fell backwards into his throne. "Well, that's interesting." is all Percy had to offer. We all looked to Athena, who said "I'm honestly not sure. There is some parts that I have speculations, but they are doubtful." That made us all stare at her in shock and worry. If Athena couldn't figure out at least _some_ of the meaning of it, then that means this'll be a huge problem. That's when Percy piped up "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate prophecies?" A few gods snickered at that. I had to agree with their unspoken thoughts, that we could all relate to that.

 **AN: Guys, we all know Athena could probably figure out half of this prophecy, but for the sake of the story, I am not going to be giving away the prophecy, because I want to make it a surprise and more enjoyable than blasting away the future of the story. Anyways, back to the story.**

It was quite clear to me we were all confused and worried. We all knew that this could be really bad, and there was nothing we could do if we couldn't figure out the prophecy. I looked at Percy, and, as normal now, had an emotionless expression. I wondered if 'The Broken One' was Percy, because he was broken after all. Well, I suppose that we'll find out sooner or later, as much as I didn't like it. That's when Poseidon spoke up "If we don't even know a slight part of the prophecy, how are we supposed to prepare for what's to come? I'd say we all have ideas, but you can't be sure with prophecies; especially when you don't understand a thing about them." Some gods nodded their head in agreement, while others just stared off into the distance, their own ideas circling their heads.

There was one thing I knew for sure. This prophecy was _not_ going to be a walk in the park.

 **AN: Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated the story in a long time! (School work) I am also sorry that this Chapter is so short, I just wanted you guys to at least have something to read. Hope you like the prophecy. See you in the next Chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Reveal

" _ **The Broken One, destined to Love**_

 _ **Shall Fall to the Major Domain of the Dove**_

 _ **When the Daughter of Zeus Prays to the Sky**_

 _ **Is When the Arrow Shall Fly**_

 _ **The Broken One's Oath to Break**_

 _ **Due to the Moon, the Prince shall Awake"**_

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Reveal**

*Previously, on When the Arrow Flies*

" _There was one thing I knew for sure. This prophecy was not going to be a walk in the park."_

*Currently*

*Third Person POV*

The gods of Olympus where in their throne room, talking and discussing an important topic: Percy Jackson was not acting like himself, not even a depressed version of himself. He was beyond the passage of different, and were trying to figure out the best way to get him back his normal self. Eventually they just started talking among themselves about stupid topics. What they didn't know, however, is that they're doom was being plotted right under their noses, undetected. Their demise was close, and she was restless. She did not wait so long to just end up in the same position again, and she would not let it stand. She _would_ get revenge. And once she's started, she cannot be stopped. Or can she?

*Artemis' POV*

Another meeting, as per usual. It's been a few months since my hunters and I found Percy Jackson. We'd been working together, making eachother better at combat. I took enough time off of my hunter's to help him get back in better shape. He's been slowly but surely getting better. I haven't let anyone forget that I found him, and that nothing is impossible for me to find.

This meeting was just practically about nothing, all the other gods were just talking about random stuff, while I sat here, sitting, kind of bored. I was just talking to Percy, and I noticed something was different. He seemed weirder than usual. He looks as if he's concentrating on something. And also, something feels off. I just can't place my arrow on it, but I shook it off. No need to be worrying about something that is probably nothing at all.

I zoned into the meeting when my father cleared his throat. Everyone turned their attention to him. He spoke in his thousands of years old voice "I propose that we make Percy an Olympian. He clearly deserves it, after, er, recent events." Everyone's eyes flew to Percy. He smiled a smile that unsettled me a little bit. "I would be honored." That surprised everybody, because we thought that he didn't want more power, but apparently, he's changed his mind.

"Well, let's begin the process." my father said, clearly surprised. All of the Olympians stood around him, and we were all about to blast him with our powers to turn him into an Olympian, when suddenly, a bunch of vines grew around at the speed of light and pulled us down.

We all cried out, trying to escape. But it was useless. We all looked up at Percy, who's eyes had turned solid green, pupil and everything. His eyes glowed a grass green, and suddenly, I realized what happened. We walked right into her trap, it must have been her who set this up. That wasn't the real Percy. In our happiness and celebration of getting the son of Poseidon back, we failed to notice that the difference between him and what he was like eleven years ago was too big to be him. Something else occured to me. I wanted to slap myself for my stupidity. Even a demigod couldn't sit on a log for ten to eleven years straight without moving or stretching. They'd have to relearn how to walk and how to move their body, or even think for the matter.

He spoke in a voice that we knew too well, the voice we hadn't heard in eleven years. "You fools. You really think that I would just fall asleep that easily? That I wouldn't have a backup plan? Your failure will be my success. Your ignorance is the cause of your demise. You should have realized that this Percy Jackson is fake. All I need to wake up to my full power is the fading of an Olympian." He - no, _she_ looked at me. And _you_ will be the one to wake me.

I cried out and struggled against my bonds. It was useless. The man I thought was Percy Jackson approached me. A sword made of dirt had formed in his hand, but I knew it would still make me fade, the power of Gaea was unstoppable. He raised it above his head, my father yelling, trying to break free of his bonds, when he brought the sword down. I looked away, with my eyes closed shut. But the blow never came. I looked up, and there he was, with Riptide in his hand, a look of determination in his eyes.

Percy Jackson had saved me.

He had intercepted the blade just in time. He pushed Gaea back, and she staggered. She looked at him in anger and hate. "You!" she screamed in anger. "You will suffer my wrath for what you have done!" She lunged forward at him, but he blocked it with ease, almost as if he wasn't trying. Suddenly, a cloud of fire surrounded him, lightning, water, and wind also. He spoke in a voice of deep power "Well, great grandmother, I must say, your decoy did a good job of tricking the Olympians, but you should've realized I would not simply leave Olympus without keeping a clear eye on it. They are not the fools. You are the fool." She lunged at him the same time he did her, and they're blades intercepted. The elements surrounding the son of Poseidon exploded outwards, freeing us of our bonds, and blasting Gaea back.

All of us gods summoned our symbols of power at the same time Percy readied Riptide with power, we all put as much power into our weapons when we blasted Gaea. With a final scream, she was defeated, for good this time, I hoped. We all turned our eyes to the real Percy Jackson. His eyes held amusement. "Hello."

Even before my father and uncles could react, I had him crushed in a hug. He was trying to tell me that he could barely breathe, but I held onto him tight, thanking him over and over again. When my father finally peeled me off of him, I started blushing, having realized what I just did. But I did something else that I might regret. I gave the son of Poseidon a kiss on the cheek, as a final thanks, before walking to stand with Athena.

She smirked at me, seeing my current beet red blush. "Somebody's happy." she said. "Well, he just saved me from fading, so it was only right that I returned the favor." She raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything. We looked back at our father and uncles, whom had just finished crushing Percy in a hug. Hypocrite! My father looked at Percy and said "You have some serious explaining to do, young man."

 **1110 words.**


	7. Chapter 7 - One Huge Explaination

" _ **The Broken One, destined to Love**_

 _ **Shall Fall to the Major Domain of the Dove**_

 _ **When the Daughter of Zeus Prays to the Sky**_

 _ **Is When the Arrow Shall Fly**_

 _ **The Broken One's Oath to Break**_

 _ **Due to the Moon, the Prince shall Awake"**_

 **Chapter 7**

 **One Huge Explanation**

*Previously, on When the Arrow Flies*

"'My father looked at Percy and said "You have some serious explaining to do, young man.' _"_

*Currently*

*Artemis' POV*

Perseus just sighed in exasperation. He said "We should probably take a seat, because this may take awhile." After everyone was seated, except Percy, who kept standing, started to speak "Well, I guess it all begins back after I left. I decided to go check the underworld to say a last goodbye to Annabeth, quick side note, I masked my presence from Lord Hades, but anyways, when I got there, to my shock, I couldn't find her anywhere. After a little bit of searching, I realized that she chose rebirth. No, she wasn't a traitor, but in my eyes she kind of betrayed me, instead of waiting for me to meet her one day. I've been going around killing monsters ever since I left Olympus that day. As for how you have never been able to find me, that's easy. I simply followed the Hunters of Artemis."

Suddenly anger and rage filled me, and I coldly regarded the male in front of me. "You dare follow my huntresses and invade their privacy?" I hissed at him. The other gods were giving me frightened looks, but I couldn't care less. He simply replied "No, I never entered or went very close to your camp. I simply trailed behind wherever you were, because I knew that chances of any of the search parties from either camps would dare get near the Hunt, and I _also_ knew that the chances of you suddenly turning around and running into where I was camped was extremely unlikely." I thought about his words, and I couldn't detect any logical errors. I mean, I have to give it to him, his strategy of not being found or detected _was_ pretty smart. He cleared his throat.

"Now if I could please finish my story _without_ anymore interruptions, that would be great." Perseus said, making me a little ticked off. He spoke again "As I was saying, I followed the Hunters of Artemis because the chances of them discovering me in there own tracks would be very unlikely. However, while the plan was simple, training was absolutely horrible to try and do without alerting every single god or goddess there is. I was trying to get the powers I had gained under control and usable, but training was super tricky, because I knew Lady Artemis was already keeping her senses out to try and detect me. I somehow was able to get pretty good control over these powers, and discovered ever more cool moves to them that even the god or goddess of that domain had. Also, sometimes I would stop following the Hunters to go on some more adventures. Trust me, I had a lot of experiences that aren't worth telling right now. One day I was just following the Hunters when they started going towards a cave that had footprints leading up to it. I already knew something was wrong because I sensed a presence I hadn't sensed in around eleven years. When I went into the cave and saw what they were seeing, I immediately was alarmed. I knew that Gaea was taking an attempt to try and destroy the Olympians, but I stayed in the shadows, and made sure to keep an eye on this imposter. When I saw you all were going to turn him into an Olympian, I didn't know how to stop it, but I had the feeling that the fake copy of me couldn't be turned into an Olympian anyway. When everybody was being held to the floor, I simply stopped being invisible and blocked the attack."

Every god and goddess looked at him, stunned. I couldn't help but do that too. Twelve years had certainly turned him into a different person. Father spoke up and asked "How did you turn invisible?" Perseus simply looked at him and said "One of my adventures, not worth explaining." My father simply nodded. Poseidon asked him "When yo- I mean the imposter jumped into the water or lake, all of the sea and oceans felt the presence and thought it was you. Can you explain that?" Perseus nodded and said "Gaea somehow managed to get my blood sample, if I had to guess, it was from that stupid nosebleed that woke her the first time. Anyways, she copied the blood and put it in the fake version of me, so when it jumped in, the seas thought it was really me." Poseidon nodded. Then Athena asked the most groundbreaking question that none of us could every theorize on. "One day, when Artemis brought the fake to the Council, it swore on the River Styx that what it told Artemis and the Hunters was true about Annabeth." Perseus, to our surprise, answered without hesitation "And that actually leads us into the next problem. Queen Dirt Face managed to gain control of Lady Styx." All of our eyes widened.

After looking at us, he said "Yeah, I know, not good. By the way, that reminds me of the Underworld with the whole Annabeth being in the Fields of Punishment, Gaea was creating a powerful Mist, Annabeth never went to the Fields of Punishment." We all realized what he was talking about, and were surprised he had so many answers. "But back to the fact Gaea gained control of Lady Styx, I'm pretty sure when you all just killed her, I'm positive that she lost control of her and fell back into slumber. All the rest of your questions are probably answered by the same answer: Gaea's doing." We all nodded at the Prince of the Seas. Something occurred to me. "How do we know that you aren't another fake that Gaea created to trick us?" I asked suspiciously. I got a few dirty looks from the other Olympians, but - "Hey Lords and Ladies, don't give Lady Artemis those looks, she has the right to be suspicious. Lady Artemis, if I was an imposter, to you really think I would have been able to tell the story so easily without hesitations?" He asked, looking at me. I ran it through my mind, and it occurred to me that he was right. No fake could possibly lie about such events with Apollo noticing, even Gaea wouldn't be able to stop Apollo from detecting a lie. I nodded.

He said "Well, I believe that that's the end of our discussion. I'm extremely tired, and I believe you guys made a palace as a surprise for the imposter?" We all blushed and nodded. We had all put something special into the making of the palace, so it was a little bit disappointing we didn't get to surprise him at all. "Well, I believe I will be taking my leave now." and he walked out.

All I could think that this had been one crazy day.

 **1135 words.**

 **AN: Hey viewers. I apologize for this chapter being so short and taking so long to come out. I had to plot out a lot of things to explain a lot of the things said in previous chapters to make sense. If I missed anything crucial, please forgive me, I just wanted to get this chapter out to you all. Thank you for all the reviews I am receiving, I am hoping this story will grow to be very popular so that a lot of people can see what I am putting a lot of hard work and effort into. Now about this chapter, normally I would have made it longer, but it was more of an explanation and a sugarcoat for the plot twist, because I didn't realize how hard it actually is to pull off a successful plot twist and not have the story not make sense because of it. Trust me, learning experience. Anyhow, I will begin working on the next Chapter, and I hope to have it published around a week from now. Enough of my rambling, I will see you all soon.**


	8. Chapter 8 - An Olympian?

" _ **The Broken One, destined to Love**_

 _ **Shall Fall to the Major Domain of the Dove**_

 _ **When the Daughter of Zeus Prays to the Sky**_

 _ **Is When the Arrow Shall Fly**_

 _ **The Broken One's Oath to Break**_

 _ **Due to the Moon, the Prince shall Awake"**_

 **Chapter 8**

 **An Olympian?**

*Previously, on When the Arrow Flies*

" _All I could think is that this had been one crazy day."_

*Currently*

*Zeus' POV*

"Hold up!" I shouted as he left and I flashed to him before grabbing his shoulder and flashing him back. "We're not done with you yet." Percy looked at me confused. "I want to make the offer to you to make you an Olympian." I said, hoping he would say yes, but doubting he would. He thought about it and said "Why not, I mean, it's not like I'm doing anything else in life, it wouldn't be bad to have some excitement in my life." We all stared at him, stunned he would actually accept. I cleared my throat. "Well, let's get this over with." We were about to make him a god when the Fates flashed in the room, causing us all to bow. "Rise." they said, which we obeyed. They turned to Percy, speaking in harmony "We shall personally make this demigod an Olympian, so he is actually powerful." They started to spin around him while shooting him with beams of energy, with the colors of black, white, and purple. When they stopped and stood by each other again, they said "You are now the god of Creation, Demigods, Godhood, Immortality, Swordsmanship, Elements, Handsomeness, Power, Water, Oceans, Time, and Earth. Your domains are the demigod Camp and the Earth. You are now the 15th Olympian, and the most powerful of them all." I was stunned but I also grew nervous. He was extremely powerful, and I couldn't help but wonder if he would overthrow me. "Last things, child, you are not bound by the ancient laws, and you shall no longer be known by the name of Perseus Jackson. You are now Lord Πρίγκιπας, and you shall also not be commanded by your fellow Olympians, King Zeus cannot command you." With that they vanished, and a throne popped up next to Artemis' and a rumbling could be heard as a palace arose on Olympus, also next to Artemis'. I was afraid, not even gonna lie.

*Third Person POV*

Percy, or now Πρίγκιπας, grew in height until he was fifteen feet tall, the height of the Olympians. He sat on his throne, which had images of his domains, and it was a night sky black. He was also now incredibly handsome, with sparkling black eyes with purple specks in them, which was most likely from his domain of creation, which was assumed that he shared with the Primordial, Chaos. When everyone was staring at him, Πρίγκιπας asked "What?" They laughed and Zeus said "Well, that's interesting, to say the least." Πρίγκιπας said "Well, everybody, I would like you all to forget my previous name, for that name no longer applies to me." Everybody nodded and Zeus said "Everybody, I am giving you the order, well, besides Πρίγκιπας, to spread the news of our new Olympian." They nodded and flashed out, while Artemis remained and so did Πρίγκιπας.

She approached him and said "Well, Lord Πρίγκιπας, it seems it's been some day for you?" He grunted and said "Well, I have yet to get a roman form, so I am currently only a greek god." She laughed and said "Don't worry, I'm sure the Fates will fix that soon. Anyways, I didn't come here to talk to you for nothing. I want to duel you." He nodded and they flashed to the Olympian arena. She took out her hunting knives while he created a sword out of nothing. "Figured out how to use your powers already?" She asked, shocked. Never in a million years would have she have thought that he would already have known how to use his powers. "The Fates did me a little favor." He said, smirking.

She charged him at the same time he charged her. Their blades clashed as she attacked, and he went on defense, though it looked like he wasn't even trying. Finally, he said, "Let's change this, shall we?" Suddenly a bunch of copies of him lunged at her, and she managed to get rid of them, but not before being attacked by the real Πρίγκιπας. He attacked her and she was growing tired in a hurry, in a last desperation she unleashed her true form, but suddenly Πρίγκιπας somehow shut it down and got her in a headlock with his sword at her neck. "Yield?" He asked in his deep voice. "I yield." she growled. After he released her she asked angrily "How did you stop me from using my godly form?" He simply replied "The god of godhood, at your service." She thought for a second, shocked, before blasting him back with a beam created out of moonlight. She lunged at him only to be frozen, only being able to move her eyes. He said "That was cheap." before having her thrown against the wall. "His domain of time is dangerous." she thought furiously as he flashed out of the arena in a gold flash.

She got up and walked back to Πρίγκιπας's and looked inside his window to see what he was doing, to find him playing a game called Fortnite on his machine called an Xbox. She sighed and walked back to her palace, and sat in her living room and watched some TV, the Olympus channel was currently focused on Πρίγκιπας's adventures. She sighed and went upstairs to her bedroom, where she thought about the events of the past twelve years, about the long and tiring waiting for the son of Poseidon to return, to the many years of searching for him before he was found. When thinking about all of this, her mind turned to her guilt about how she made an enemy of him. He saved her more times than she would have wanted to have been saved by a male, and now she repaid him by making an enemy of him. She didn't know how she was gonna make it up to Πρίγκιπας. That night, the distressed goddess of the moon fell asleep thinking about how she made an enemy of the male she respects the most.

 **Exactly 1000 words.**

 **IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! MUST READ! AN: Alright *dodging tomatoes* I know that other authors have made a storyline about making Percy an Olympian *dodges another tomato* But trust me, do you** _ **really**_ **think that I wouldn't have done something like this without thinking about it and mapping it out? Making Percy an Olympian sets up a perfect sequel if anybody wants me to make a sequel for this book after it. And trust me, this Chapter is resetting the stage so that the story can go on and actually be somewhat interesting. I realize that this chapter isn't great *crowd boos at him and throws a bunch of tomatoes, which he barely avoids* YES, I KNOW! But resetting the stage for a story is gonna be a crappy chapter, which is something I tried my best to avoid. I hope you guys come back to the story next time! *runs out of stage while getting hit by tomatoes***


	9. Chapter 9 - Prophecy Continued?

" _ **The Broken One, destined to Love**_

 _ **Shall Fall to the Major Domain of the Dove**_

 _ **When the Daughter of Zeus Prays to the Sky**_

 _ **Is When the Arrow Shall Fly**_

 _ **The Broken One's Oath to Break**_

 _ **Due to the Moon, the Prince shall Awake"**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Prophecy Continued?**

*Previously, on When the Arrow Flies*

" _That night, the distressed goddess of the moon fell asleep thinking about how she made an enemy of the male she respects the most._ _"_

*Currently*

*Third Person POV*

The Olympians were gathered in the Throne Room on Olympus, having yet another boring meeting. However, this meeting was going to turn from boring to confusing and many other things real quick, because the Fates seemed to hate the god of Demigods. Everybody was talking about something different, Apollo telling Hermes about his last trip to the mortal bar, Artemis and Athena talking about strategies for her hunt to use while hunting, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were arguing about which domain was the best, and the rest are self explanatory. Πρίγκιπας was sitting on his throne not talking to anyone, but watching the demigods of the camp. The new camp had taken the name of Camp Peace, to symbolize the peace between the two sides of the gods of Olympus and the peace of Roman Demigods and Greek Demigods. As Πρίγκιπας watched, they told stories about his old life when he was yet a little demigod.

Πρίγκιπας was brought out of his thoughts when Apollo lurched forward, thrashing around, and everyone looked at him, worried about what could be happening. Then, he began to recite the prophecy:

" _ **The Broken One, destined to Love**_

 _ **Shall Fall to the Major Domain of the Dove**_

 _ **When the Daughter of Zeus Prays to the Sky**_

 _ **Is When the Arrow Shall Fly**_

 _ **The Broken One's Oath to Break**_

 _ **Due to the Moon, the Prince shall Awake"**_

However, he said lines that weren't familiar to us:

" _ **When the Lord of Godhood Rises in Power**_

 _ **The First One Shall Fall Off the Tower**_

 _ **And Gain the Rightful Place Shall he**_

 _ **Though Fall Shall the one he calls Arty."**_

Apollo slumped back on his throne as Πρίγκιπας groaned in frustration. "So, even as a god, I can't get a break can I?" he created a Pegasus out of nowhere and it rested by his feet. Poseidon looked at him weirdly "What do you mean you can't get a break? You think the prophecy is about you?" Πρίγκιπας nodded in annoyance. "Yes, I get the feeling that it's about me, besides, you really think the Fates would make somebody a super powerful Olympian and not have there be a catch?" he asked. The other Olympians nodded, it made sense. "Oh and by the way, I figured out the other day that I don't have a Roman form. This form counts as both Greek and Roman apparently." They threw him weird looks, but believed him. Things had been extremely weird lately. "Well, I believe this meeting is over." Zeus said, and everybody flashed out, except Artemis, who sent Πρίγκιπας a mind message saying to meet her in the woods. He flashed to where she was to find her sitting down on the edge of a cliff, overlooking a beautiful part of the ocean and a full moon. Πρίγκιπας felt even more powerful here, like he could take over the world because the mix of his domains being here.

Artemis patted the grass next to her, and Πρίγκιπας sat there. There was a few awkward minutes before Artemis broke the silence. "I wanted to apologize for what happened the other day, Πρίγκιπας. I was mad about being beaten by a bo- I mean man." She looked at him, tears rolling down her face. She was truly sorry for what she had done. Not only was it just wrong in general, but it was dishonorable of her. But what happened next surprised her immensely.

Πρίγκιπας pulled her in for a hug. She tensed up, and then wrapped her hands around his back. She cried into his shoulders. After a few minutes, she pulled back, and that's when Πρίγκιπας spoke in his deep but enchanting voice. "You are forgiven, Artemis. I believe we are friends, or does that not suit you?" She thought for a moment before saying "Yes, I can tolerate being friends with a male. He smiled, not realizing that Artemis was a little bit disappointed that they couldn't be a little more than friends, but she didn't care, she was happy he at least trusted her and forgave her. He then spoke again saying "I must go, I have things to attend to." Just as he was about to flash away, she grabbed his arm and said "Please come by hunt next week. We need help hunting all the monsters because of the enemy rising, and you aren't bound by the Ancient Laws, so you would be perfect to help. Would you please?" she begged. He looked at her in surprise, before smiling. "Of course." was all he said before he teleported away.

Artemis stared out at the ocean and view she had. She was starting to feel things that she believed she had locked away a long time ago. She decided to pay Aphrodite a visit sooner or later, because she needed to know what was happening to her. She hadn't felt such things ever since that other Son of Poseidon came along. Unlike popular belief, Orion was actually innocent. Most people believed he did stuff from behind Artemis' back, but she knew he didn't, and during the last war, he was possessed to do the things he did. She felt bad for him too, but she didn't know how to feel for him. She couldn't fix her mistakes she had made in the past, and she would have to live with the horrible truth for millennia before she could ever forget about it.

Πρίγκιπας had teleported to the demigod camp. He had decided to introduce himself to everybody. It was dinner time for them, so he whispered in Chiron's mind who he was and what he was planning, same thing with Dionysus. Chiron got up and clomped his hooves against the ground to get everybody's attention. He announced "Today the newest addition to the Olympians has come here to introduce himself. He Lord Πρίγκιπας, the 15th Olympian." behind him Πρίγκιπας appeared floating, and every camper kneeled before him. He spoke in his deep voice "Rise, demigods, for today I am not here to have you bow to me. I have come to announce that I will be taking Dionysus' place as Camp Director. Also, I have come to tell you the news of a new prophecy. The Prophecy is as following:

" _ **The Broken One, destined to Love**_

 _ **Shall Fall to the Major Domain of the Dove**_

 _ **When the Daughter of Zeus Prays to the Sky**_

 _ **Is When the Arrow Shall Fly**_

 _ **The Broken One's Oath to Break**_

 _ **Due to the Moon, the Prince shall Awake**_

 _ **When the Lord of Godhood Rises in Power**_

 _ **The First One Shall Fall Off the Tower**_

 _ **And Gain the Rightful Place Shall he**_

 _ **Though Fall Shall the one he calls Arty."**_

Everybody was shocked at the long prophecy, except the girls who were too busy staring at the young god to listen to the prophecy he just said. He checked the time by looking at the setting sun, and said "Well, it is time I must take my leave. I have many things to do to prepare for my becoming of Camp Director. I will see you all tomorrow." With that, he spun in the air on his heel and he was gone.

 **1200 words.**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Hunt

" _ **The Broken One, destined to Love**_

 _ **Shall Fall to the Major Domain of the Dove**_

 _ **When the Daughter of Zeus Prays to the Sky**_

 _ **Is When the Arrow Shall Fly**_

 _ **The Broken One's Oath to Break**_

 _ **Due to the Moon, the Prince shall Awake**_

 _ **When the Lord of Godhood Rises in Power**_

 _ **The First One Shall Fall Off the Tower**_

 _ **And Gain the Rightful Place Shall he**_

 _ **Though Fall Shall the one he calls Arty."**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Hunt**

*Previously, on When the Arrow Flies*

" _With that, he spun in the air on his heel and he was gone._ _"_

*Currently*

*Third Person POV*

A week had passed by since Πρίγκιπας and Artemis had talked. He had become Camp Director, and was helping the young demigods learn swordsmanship, and was forcing the older campers into practicing. The Council had looked over the Prophecy, and agreed that the "First One" had to be Chaos. There could be no other person that could fit that title. Πρίγκιπας looked at the campers at lunch. He looked over to Chiron and engaged in conversation.

"Chiron, I must take my leave for awhile. I have some business with hunting that I must attend to. Will you be able to handle teaching the campers for awhile?" Chiron looked thoughtful for a moment before replying "Indeed, Lord Πρίγκιπας. I can handle it." Πρίγκιπας smiled and he disappeared in a flash of light.

He reappeared at the border of the Hunters of Artemis' camp. He walked towards the entrance, where 2 Huntresses were perched, and looked at him, bows out. Their eyes widened when they recognized him and they immediately said "Right this way, my lord." He followed them through the camp, while Huntresses bowed to him as he passed. He frowned. _Shouldn't they hate males?_ He thought. Shrugging it off, he continued to follow the girls to the biggest tent. They knocked on the door and out came Artemis. She smiled at the sight of him. "Ah, Πρίγκιπας, good to see that you came." He nodded in recognition. "May I ask, what monster will we be hunting?" She raised her eyebrows and said "Impatient, aren't you? Well, we will be hunting Ladon." Πρίγκιπας's face turned to confusion. "I thought Ladon guarded the Golden Apples of Immortality?" he asked, and Artemis just sighed. "He broke free and has decided to start rampaging around. As to why is unknown. Probably something to do with Gaea." Πρίγκιπας nodded.

So over the next few days, the Hunt and Πρίγκιπας traveled together. He worked on learning how to use his powers, especially Creation. He could practically do anything with that, but he was trying to get it under control. He wouldn't be surprised if Zeus suddenly got paranoid. Despite having changed, he was still paranoid about being overthrown. Πρίγκιπας didn't blame him however, seeing as he had overthrown his father, and his father had overthrown his grandfather, so it was a thing in the family.

Today, however, Πρίγκιπας and Artemis where having a conversation when he decided to try out a nickname for her. After talking about the best hunting strategies, he decided to change the topic by saying "So, Arty, what's the main plan to beat Ladon?" This caused a glare to come from Artemis, but she was blushing. Of course Πρίγκιπας thought it was because of the heat. She said "Seriously? Out of all the nicknames to call me by?" He just smirked. "Fine, if you get to call me a nickname, I get to give you a nickname, since your name is just a huge pain to pronounce. Your new name is Skylar." Artemis said. Skylar frowned, but nodded in acceptance, and sent a message to everybody he knew to call him Skylar from now on, because there was no point in explaining it all.

"Anyways, the plan is basically…" Skylar lost track of what she was saying because she ended up going on and on for at least a half hour. The Hunters had been acting weird, to say the least. Earlier, when they had called him lord, he didn't understand why they would show respect to a male, even if that male happened to be a god. He was brought out of his thoughts when a huge roar echoed around the area. They were in an opened field, and out of nowhere, a huge dragon with many heads burst out, breathing fire. Everybody jumped away, and started shooting it with their bows.

*Skylar's POV*

I decided to just pull out a sword out of thin air, and I attacked the beast head on. After cutting off many heads and somehow dodging Ladon's attacks, I launched myself away. However, I was not lucky, and got bitten pretty bad on my side. I roared and released power like a bomb, sending Ladon flying 100 yards or so back.

I fell to the ground, clutching my hip in pain, but I started to heal my hip with the power of time, reversing the effects on it. However, Ladon had other plans. While the hunters shot as many arrows at him, and Artemis tried to distract him, he just barroled towards me and sent me flying into a huge rock that was very inconvenient for me. As I struggled to get up, Artemis held him off, until I just froze time around Ladon. The hunters slowly managed to kill Ladon, and he exploded into a huge mass of golden dust. I collapsed forward in exhaustion. Artemis came over, obviously worried. The last thing I saw was her looking at me worried.

*Third Person POV*

Far away from Earth, in the middle of space, on a planet more ancient than any other, a man on a throne watched as Skylar and the Hunters of Artemis, along with Artemis herself, fought Ladon. He frowned as he saw the power that this new addition to the Olympians wielded. "This threat must be stopped as soon as possible. I cannot allow the chance for somebody else to rule the universe and ruin it." He started devising a plan on how to eliminate this threat.

Even farther away from Earth, a man by the name of Lucas, ultimate controller of Fate, watched as things settled into place. Not even the First One (Lucas was annoyed, as the title wasn't for accurate for whom it was given to) knew of his existence, nobody did. He watched as what he had planned started falling into place. He looks towards you and says "This is not even the beginning for what is in store for this universe. Will you find out what is to come? Or will you walk away, not even caring?" He looked away and back at Earth, and sighed, before he disappeared into a million stars.

 **1021 words.**

 **A/N: That is how you properly and epically break the Fourth Wall. Anyway, I'm expecting some reviews and favorites for this Chapter! *gets hit right in the face by a tomato* Okay, I'll be honest, I had that coming, but anyway, I expect to see you all in the next Chapter! And I do hope you leave that review.. *dodges another tomato* Fine, see you all in the next Chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

" _ **The Broken One, destined to Love**_

 _ **Shall Fall to the Major Domain of the Dove**_

 _ **When the Daughter of Zeus Prays to the Sky**_

 _ **Is When the Arrow Shall Fly**_

 _ **The Broken One's Oath to Break**_

 _ **Due to the Moon, the Prince shall Awake**_

 _ **When the Lord of Godhood Rises in Power**_

 _ **The First One Shall Fall Off the Tower**_

 _ **And Gain the Rightful Place Shall he**_

 _ **Though Fall Shall the one he calls Arty."**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

 **Chapter 11**

*Previously, on When the Arrow Flies*

" _He looked away and back at Earth, and sighed, before he disappeared into a million stars."_

*Currently*

*Artemis' POV*

I ran over as the young god collapsed in exhaustion. I managed to grab him before he hit the ground, and I was relieved when I saw he was all right, but then things got bad REAL fast.

Out of nowhere he started bleeding like a mad man. I had not expected that obviously, and I rushed forward and quickly grabbed him, teleporting him to a medical tent before flashing back and grabbing my hunt and taking them there. When we arrived things weren't looking much better. He laid on the bed, bleeding out and I made a desperate attempt of healing him with my powers, but his wounds were beyond my healing abilities. So there was only one option left. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"APOLLOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as loud as I could, making some of my hunters grab their ears, sending me a not-so-pleased look. Suddenly golden light filled the room, and there was my ignorant brother, standing there, as if nothing was wrong. "So, why'd you- WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES HAPPENED? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL SOONER?" He suddenly started yelling like a little girl. He quickly rushed forward and started healing Skylar. As he healed him, I watched Skylar's wounds slowly close up, and when his front area was healed I couldn't help but stare at his abs. Look, it's not everyday there's a really hot god being healed in front of you with an eight pack. Wait, what? I was just kidding, heh heh, right?

After Apollo was done with him, I slapped Skylar across the face to wake him up. What? He was with _the_ Hunter. He sat up really fast, which did not end up being very good for his health. He immediately groaned from what I had to assume was unexpected pain from having been injured, (which, by the way, I still did not know how it happened) and he asked "Okay, Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo, what happened exactly? I just remember blacking out after fighting Mr. I-am-a-ridiculously-oversized-dragon-that-should-not-have-left-his-garden." Me and Apollo both laughed at his unnormal name for Ladon.

"Well, Skylar, you just randomly started bleeding really bad so I took you here and summoned Apollo." I said. He nodded, dazed still. Apollo was giving me a questioning look as to why in the world I was calling him Skylar, so I mouthed _tell you later_. After explaining a few more things, everybody left the tent and started preparing for the next day. After more back cracks from Skylar, he started creating random things, earning himself a glare when he scared a few hunters. He quickly stopped and started focusing on the things he was doing.

Oh and yes, Apollo had left my camp. But anyway, back to the present, I was considering shooting Skylar with some of my arrows when he started doing a bunch of stuff with his powers that annoyed me. Like seriously, couldn't he mess around with stuff later? Suddenly he was blasted with lightning from Thalia, who was whistling innocently. He gave her a "are you serious" look and started laughing.

I realized that he was only really supposed to have stayed to help defeat Ladon but I actually kind of liked having him around. You know, just in case we were in need of help if a huge group of monsters attacked, and don't forget the fact that he could be a really nice slave. We started getting really mad when he made fire shoot out of his hands with his power over Elements. Now he was really starting to get annoying.

After another few hours of traveling with a very annoying boy, we finally reached our new campsite, only to be met with a ton of monsters. So after fighting and Skylar deciding to show off lots of his new powers, we set up camp, only to be attacked _again_. So after defeating _those_ monsters we sent out scouts to search around to try and find anymore signs of monsters. After finding nothing, we settled in for the night.

I woke up the next morning and I went to wake up Skylar, and knocked on his tent door. After ten minutes of waiting, I finally went inside to find out he was gone.

 **AN: Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, and sorry for not releasing this when I said I would. Things came up unexpectedly and I was unable to finish the Chapter. Once again, sorry for it being short, but I'm doing my best here. Anyways, cya later!**


	12. Chapter 12 - The fall of tsot Underworld

" _ **The Broken One, destined to Love**_

 _ **Shall Fall to the Major Domain of the Dove**_

 _ **When the Daughter of Zeus Prays to the Sky**_

 _ **Is When the Arrow Shall Fly**_

 _ **The Broken One's Oath to Break**_

 _ **Due to the Moon, the Prince shall Awake**_

 _ **When the Lord of Godhood Rises in Power**_

 _ **The First One Shall Fall Off the Tower**_

 _ **And Gain the Rightful Place Shall he**_

 _ **Though Fall Shall the one he calls Arty."**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **The Fall of the son of the Underworld**

*Previously, on When the Arrow Flies*

" _I woke up the next morning and I went to wake up Skylar, and knocked on his tent door. After ten minutes of waiting, I finally went inside to find out he was gone."_

*Currently*

*Artemis' POV*

'You have to be kidding me!' I cursed mentally. The hunt and I had already began searching for the missing god but he was nowhere to be found. We had been searching for a good few hours now and we had already completely scaled out the area and had moved on from there to find no trace of him. How he had suddenly disappeared was beyond me, but I was determined to find him.

Suddenly we heard a twig snap from our left, and a minute later we were fighting a rather large group of monsters. I was firing arrow after arrow until finally the monsters were dead. After the attack, we kept pushing forward looking for our lost friend. We were in the middle of a clearing of trees when we found him, sitting there, cross legged, eating an apple. We immediately moved forward towards him when he turned around and seemed surprised to see us. "Darn, you really came all this way to find me? You do know I was planning on coming back, right?" Skylar said. I simply walked over and smacked up upside the head and pulled him to his feet. Our faces were inches apart. I could feel my face heat up as he slowly, but noticeably reluctantly, backed up. "Well, uhm, so are you gonna continue to travel with us?" I asked nervously, trying to forget what just happened. He shrugged his shoulders and said "For a little while at least, maybe another week or so." I nodded my head in recognition.

The week went by pretty fast, and before we knew it he was packed and saying his goodbyes before he flashed out. I just shook my head sadly. I knew it would most likely be awhile before our friend even got near the hunt. The girls had been pretty rough to him behind Thalia's back, their respect towards him seemingly forgotten. It was clear he had been eager to leave but not break his word of when he'd leave. I wasn't happy with my hunters for their decisions, but I couldn't blame them, even though he was an Olympian, he was still a male, exactly what my hunters hated.

*Skylar's POV*

As I flashed out I saw the guilty look on Artemis' face as she probably knew how the hunter's had been treating me. It was expected of course, I knew their respect towards me wasn't going to last forever, but I had hoped it would last during the time I had been staying there. Of course it didn't, because the Fates hated me, even though they had made me super powerful. Probably because it would benefit them in the near future. As I arrived at the camp, the Hermes cabin shouted in surprise. I had teleported right in the middle of their table during breakfast. I chuckled and got down and headed up to the leader's table, I guess you could call it. The head table? As I got up there Chiron greeted me with a smile. "Hello my boy." he said to me and I smiled. He then asked "So how was your time with the hunter's?" I simply groaned and he let out a laugh. "Trust me, getting hung by your feet upside down is NOT the most fun thing to do." I said. He just laughed again. "I'm assuming you're not planning on going back there for awhile." I quickly shook my head no. I then proceeded in eating some pancakes before heading to the arena to train.

Aften training for an hour or so I went and slept a while, and then around sundown I went to the beach and walked along the shores. "Beautiful, isn't it?" I looked and saw Artemis standing there, in her normal hunters outfit, with her weapons there, but her hair blowing in the wind. "Indeed it is." I said, careful not to say anything wrong. She sat down and patted the sand next to her, indicating for me to sit down. Reluctantly I sat there, making sure not to accidentally bump her. After taking a seat and resting for a moment, she began to speak. "So, will you be coming to join the hunt soon?" She asked hopefully. I thought about it for a moment, I could be with a beautiful goddess, and get semi tortured for it, or stay at camp and enjoy myself. "I'm not sure to be honest, I don't think your hunters would appreciate it very much."

She simply looked disappointed but understanding because her hunters were NOT the most friendliest. "Well, I could try to get them to be more friendlier towards you." I simply shrugged. "Well I'm not sure that is really that possible, I mean, why would they go from hating me to accepting me? Even if you ordered them to?" Her shoulders sagged as she realized what I said was completely and utterly true. As she was about to talk, I felt a powerful presence speeding towards us very fast. I knocked her off to the side as an explosion occurred in the place we had just been sitting. Once the smoke cleared, there was a man standing there with pitch black armor, black hair, but with the same skin color as me. When he looked up towards me and I saw his eyes, they were like galaxies.

"Hello there." He said to me, but it clearly was not a friendly greeting. This guy was here to kill me, and I knew he could kill me easily, if his aura of power said anything. "Warn your precious family that there time of peace is over. I am going to send my armies to Earth to destroy this miserable place. It was a mistake that I will correct in making it." He took a step towards me and Artemis, and I raised my sword, ready to defend her at all costs. He launched towards me and started ruthlessly attacking, swinging his sword in so many different combinations I could barely keep up with him. He drove me onto the defensive side until I started pushing him back and drove him on the defensive side.

I used my domain of Swordsmanship to help aid me in the battle, and it became an even battle before he blasted me back and said "This is not over, Perseus Jackson." I scowled at him for using my old name before I jumped at him, trying to kill him but he simply disappeared. Artemis was looking at me as if I was crazy, and honestly, I probably was. I looked at her and said "I believe the First One has revealed himself." I pulled her up and then flashed us to the Olympian Throne Room, and I used my powers to send a message to the gods that there was an emergency meeting taking place.

I grew to my godly height along with Artemis as the gods started appearing. I took a seat in my throne as all the others gods finished flashing in. Once everyone was there, Zeus asked "What was this meeting for, Nephew?" I explained everything that had happened moments ago, and everybody paled. "Chaos." Athena spoke, clearly nervous. "That's who the First One, we will be fighting the armies of Chaos himself." Everybody paled even more, and Hades looked like a sheet of paper. "It's hopeless to stop him." Hephaestus said. "The demigods are nowhere near powerful enough to fight his armies, and we are weak after the previous wars." "Let's not forget we have a new god with us, that will help tip the scales of the war. Especially because he is not bound by the ancient laws." Everybody nodded their heads in agreement. That's when I spoke up "But I have not gotten anywhere close to mastering my powers completely, and when I fought Chaos it was clear he was holding back. How am I supposed to fight him?"

"You will not fight him alone." Artemis spoke. "My hunters and I will stick by your side." I smiled which, wait, did her face turn red? Must've imagined it. Anyways, the other gods raised an eyebrow while Apollo narrowed his eyes at his sister. I knew something was gonna happen later on with him and Artemis. "We will just have to train the campers as much as we can and hope that they become strong enough to fight the army of Chaos." Athena said. "In the meantime, I will work on trying to decipher the meaning of the prophecy." Everybody nodded and Zeus said "This meeting is dismissed!" Everybody started flashing out, and eventually it was just me and Artemis left. She walked over to me and said "I meant what I said. I will stick by your side in this war." She kissed me on the cheek and flashed out. I brought my hand up to my cheek, standing there, gaping like an idiot.

That's when somebody spoke behind me. "So, what's between you and Artemis, Skylar?" I whirled around to find Hestia standing there, smirking at me, eyebrows raised. I blushed and said "There is nothing between us. We are just friends, that's all." She raised her eyebrows, if possible, even further and said "Are you sure about that? It seems to be a little bit more than that. She's never kissed anybody on the cheek, not even her father." I blushed even more and said "There's no way Lady Hestia. It could not possibly be." She just nodded her head in recognition and said "You never know. The Fates work in mysterious ways." Before flashing out to who knows where.

I flashed back to the camp, making sure not to land on a table again, in the middle of dinner. I went, got some hot dogs, then went to my seat at the head of the dining pavilion. I sighed and decided I better say something to the campers. I stood and yelled "If I could please have everybody's attention." Once it had quieted down I said "The next prophecy is coming to pass. Today, Lady Artemis and I were attacked by Chaos. He told us that he will be sending his armies to Earth to destroy us." Immediately everybody started yelling and panicking. A few people even passed out, and I felt bad for them. They had just experienced two wars, and now they were forced back into even more.

That's when Chiron yelled "Silence!" And it returned to being quiet again. "The Olympians are currently working on trying to figure out the prophecy so we can determine whether or not it is a likely chance of winning. Now it does not seem like it but we have won the previous wars that were thrown at us, why can't be hold off another?" Everybody cheered at that and I said "I will update you all more as time passes and we get more information on all that is happening. For the time being, be prepared." Everybody cheered again and I sat down and finished my dinner.

After dinner I flashed to the Underworld to hang out with Nico. After collecting him from Hades, we went to a random cafe somewhere in the US. After I told him all the new information, he was clearly upset. Number one because of the information itself, and the fact his father didn't tell him anything about it. We were just able to leave the cafe when we were attacked by a group of powerful warriors, five in total, with powerful auras. We immediately pulled out our swords and attacked. I managed to bring down two of them while Nico brought down the other two, but then something happened that sent my temper into the heavens. Nico was snuck up on by a warrior and stabbed right through his back, across his heart, and the sword came out of the other side. He retracted his sword and Nico fell to the ground. I snapped, and a storm started forming around me. I launched myself at the warrior and beat the crap out of him.

Once I finished giving the warrior a piece of my mind, the storm vanished and I ran over to Nico. I rolled him over and I could tell he was almost dead. There was one last thing he said to me before he died "Percy.. Tell.. tell Thalia I l - love her." I nodded, tears in my eyes, a little shocked but determined nonetheless. His eyes rolled over and he went limp. I howled in anger, and teleported his body to Hades, leaving a note saying I would be there soon to explain what happened. I went up to one of the dead warriors and when I studied him a chill went down my spine. His armor was the same as Chaos', just a little less powerful. I felt my blood boil when I realized it was Chaos' fault that my best friend was dead.

I flashed down to Hades' throne room, and to say Hades was mad would be an understatement. The moment I entered the throne room he started yelling at me to explain, and when I told him what had occured, he broke down in his throne. He told the Furies to give Nico the proper rites that he deserved, before walking over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder and flashing us both to the throne room on Olympus. After we grew to our godly heights, we summoned the council and I explained what happened to them. Hades was having a hard time keeping it together, and I didn't blame him. Nico was the best son he could possibly ask for. However, it was when Olympus started shaking that we knew something was happening.

 **2299 words.**

 **AN: Hey everybody! I am very sorry that I didn't end up writing 5000 words like I said I was going to in that author's note from a while ago. A few things came up, and I found out I didn't have much time left to continue writing. So I at least wanted to get a chapter out to you. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I plan on trying to write again soon, no promises when or how many words it will be. I hope everybody understands that I was unable to write the amount I wanted to and for breaking my promise from earlier. Anyways, see you in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Earthquake

" _ **The Broken One, destined to Love**_

 _ **Shall Fall to the Major Domain of the Dove**_

 _ **When the Daughter of Zeus Prays to the Sky**_

 _ **Is When the Arrow Shall Fly**_

 _ **The Broken One's Oath to Break**_

 _ **Due to the Moon, the Prince shall Awake**_

 _ **When the Lord of Godhood Rises in Power**_

 _ **The First One Shall Fall Off the Tower**_

 _ **And Gain the Rightful Place Shall he**_

 _ **Though Fall Shall the one he calls Arty."**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **The Earthquake**

*Previously, on When the Arrow Flies*

" _Nico was the best son he could possibly ask for. However, it was when Olympus started shaking that we knew something was happening."_

*Currently*

*Percy's POV*

As Olympus shook below me, I frantically looked around and yelled "Go! Get out of here!" My fellow Olympians ran out the doors and I followed closely behind them. As it was shaking, the Olympians began to flash away except for Artemis, who got knocked to the ground. Quickly running up and pulling her up, I frowned, finding myself unable to flash away. Mirroring my expression, Artemis said "Uh.. are you able to teleport?" I shook my head.

Another massive earthquake hit Olympus and we tumbled to the edge. Falling off, I managed to catch myself and her. I was dangling by one hand on the edge, and one hand grasping hers. "Skyl-" "It's Percy, just Percy." Suddenly yanking her up, I was able to hold her around her waist as we dangled. She tried to reach for it but failed.

My hand started to slip, and with the last of my strength I threw her up on top. My hand slipped and just as I was about to fall to the Earth below, she grabbed my hand and started to pull me up. As I was getting pulled up, I saw a terrifying sight below: Horrible giants with dragon like scales marching around New York towards Olympus. Once I was up, we ran. The streets were chaotic, people everywhere trying to escape. Suddenly a giant jumped on top of Olympus out of nowhere, and I grew to my godly height along with Artemis.

I summoned Riptide and Artemis summoned her hunting knives, and together we charged the terrible beast. It slashed down with a demonic sword at me and I parried, Artemis getting a shot into its side. Howling, it smacked Artemis back into a couple of buildings and I quickly fought back at it, slowly pushing it towards the edge.

Getting knocked to the ground, I was just about to stab my sword upwards as Artemis barged into the beast and knocked it off Olympus. She outstretched her hand which I quickly took and got up, our face just inches apart. Blushing, we stepped apart, completely forgetting what was happening, when a few more giants jumped onto the solid ground that was Olympus.

"Crap, we can't keep fighting these, we'll get killed." I said to Artemis. She looked at me, her beautiful silver eyes locking with mine. "Then we die together." she whispered to me. Facing the giants, we ran at them, only to have someone behind us yell "Duck!" Grabbing Artemis' hand, I pulled her to the ground as something flew overhead and knocked a giant off, followed by several others. Getting up, I saw my fellow Olympians in their war chariots, circling around.

Grinning, I yelled "About time you showed up! I was just starting to think you left us!" I was able to see my father grinning, and it was about that time I noticed Artemis blushing at me. Confused, I realized we were still holding hands from when I pulled her up. Blushing now too, though I did my best to hide it, I let go and turned away. Speaking behind me, she said "Percy, we need to go down to the ground and fight them off."

I nodded, but soon more giants jumped up, this time ready for the other Olympians. Artemis and I charged two of them while the other Olympians flew in. Demeter was hit by a giant throwing a big rock and went crashing down somewhere into the mortal world, followed by Dionysus crashing into a house, to which he grabbed his weapon and picked a giant to fight and engaged it in combat.

Artemis and I were holding our own until some drakons showed up. 'Well, that isn't cool.' Something said, to which I whirled around trying to find it, only to get hit by a club and get thrown across a few houses and other buildings. "PERCY!" I heard Artemis scream as I dizzily got up. Grabbing my fallen sword, I didn't have time to react as I was hit in the side, getting flung back into the monster horde.

However, as I was in midair, I crashed into Artemis and we ended up landing right below a drakon. Standing up and looking it square in the eyes, it's terrible breath being smelt clearly by me, I said "Sup, bad breath." The Drakon roared at me, and lunged, to which I jumped to the side and sliced alongside its body. Due to the massive size and power of my now godly Riptide, it cut a good chunk through the drakon.

Howling, it flung its head back at me, to which I swung Riptide downwards and sliced it's head clean off. Looking over to Artemis, I saw her taking down some giants are drakons, having gotten used to how they fought. Muttering "Not bad.." I ran over and joined her in the fight.

I sliced a giant in half and jumped up and dug my sword through the head of another, and boosted myself out and came down and sliced through a drakons neck. Whirling about, I sliced through another giant and kicked its body at another and stunned it, giving me the chance to throw my sword at it, to which I ran up and as I ran up the giant's body I grabbed Riptide and jumped off, and sliced another giant right through the middle as I fell.

Continuing to fight for awhile, it finally seemed that the endless hordes of whatever these things were were getting pushed back to the edge of Olympus. Just as I cut down the last giant, I gave a sigh of relief. Wiping the sweat off my forehead, I walked over to Artemis who was also breathing heavily. She pulled me into a hug, which stunned me for a second but I returned it.

Pulling apart, we looked into each other's eyes. We slowly began to lean forward, and as she closed her eyes I closed mine. Just as our lips were about to connect, a massive roar sounded throughout Olympus, to which we both jumped. She looked away, blushing madly while I quickly tried to look for the source of the noise.

I frowned as I heard something pretty weird. Listening closer, ignoring Artemis now standing by my side, I thought I heard a flapping noise? Suddenly, a humongous dragon came over the side, flying up and staring directly at me. It suddenly flew straight at me, to which I quickly knocked Artemis out of the way, shrunk into a regular mortal sized person and launched at it with Riptide.

I swung at it and it's arm or leg, I don't know, whatever it was shot out and hit me, sending me flying. Dazed, I realized my upper body was dangling off the edge. Quickly getting up, I saw the dragon flying towards me and at the last second I jumped up and over it, to which it quickly turned around and breathed fire at me.

'Of course, it has to breathe fire, why not!' I thought angrily as I took cover behind a wall. 'Well, why wouldn't it? It's a dragon for Olympus' sake.' Frantically looking around, I couldn't find the source of the voice. 'In your head, idiot.' Not believing it, I kept looking around with a confused look. 'By the way, fire breathing dragon on your right.' Looking over, I got smacked _again_ by the dragon, this time I went flying towards the throne room.

Standing up, I put Riptide up in a defensive stance, and as the dragon charged me, I summoned a ton of water and as the dragon was about to reach me, it got blasted off to the side by the water I summoned. Swirling around with it, I attacked the dragon. I circled around and continued attacking, but Riptide was doing no good to damage it.

Finally, I hit one of the scales just right, and it came flying off. I was about to shove Riptide into its open hide when I got smacked, again, off to the side. Grumbling as I stood up about getting thrown everywhere, I launched myself at it and continuously tried to get to that weak point. However, the dragon must have figured out it was vulnerable because it would not stay still and tried to kick me off everytime.

After a long time of trying to get to the dragons weak point, I finally got to it. Just as I was about to stab it with Riptide, the dragon's tail whipped around and knocked Riptide right out of my hands, and came back and stabbed me in the shoulder. I yelled in pain, and the pain started to weirdly spread through my shoulder.

Hearing my yell of pain and seeing me weaponless, Artemis, now in her mortal sized form, threw one of her hunting knives to me, but because I was still dazed from the spear-like tail and the knife embedded itself into the same shoulder the tail was still in. Hollering in pain, I pulled the knife out of my shoulder and sliced the tail off, grabbed the end that was still in the top of my arm and yanked it out.

Grunting, I raised my arms up, holding the knife downwards, and just as the dragon was about to breathe fire at me, struck the vulnerable spot on the dragon. It roared in pain, and summoning my water from earlier, it boosted me across the dragon, and I continued to slice through its hide, scales coming off in the process. The dragon roared up and sent me tumbling off of it, towards the edge.

It made an attempt to fly up into the sky, but it continued to lose so much blood from it's now opened side that once it got about 300 feet above Olympus, the life left its eyes and fell down towards Olympus, going at pretty fast rates because of its weight and because of gravity. It slammed into the ground, which sent another earthquake spiraling through and caused me to roll right over the edge.

Grabbing onto the edge with my good arm as I fell, I groaned in pain because I pulled my arm pretty good from the angle that I grabbed the edge at. Artemis leaned over the side and had just outstretched her arm to help me up when she was suddenly hit by a club from behind and went spiraling off Olympus.

Yelling her name, I summoned the last of my strength and made the water push the giant off Olympus and it got impaled by the top of a building. Pulling myself up with the water, it pulled me by the foot and swung me around and let go of me and sent me flying after Artemis. Once I reached her I quickly grabbed her and pulled her close, twisting us so I received the full impact.

We crashed through a couple of buildings and ended up landing in one of the deserted streets, as mortals had already ran far away from the Empire State Building when the giants and enemies had attacked. I was straight on the ground with my back to it, and Artemis was on top of me. Groaning, she slowly pushed herself up and her eyes widened, realizing what had happened and that I had saved her. Gods, her eyes really did tell her thought process.

"Thank you." she whispered to me and pulled me to my feet. We were standing really close together, and I could feel her breath on my face as we stood there. Our eyes were looking into one another's, and she had a pink shade to her cheeks. Her strong figure stood close to me, and just as I was about to lean forward for the second time today, my heart suddenly shot up in pain and I realized the dragons tail must have been poisoned.

As I fell backwards, all I saw was Artemis' worried face as she tried to catch me as I slipped into unconsciousness.

 **2012 Words.**

 **AN: Yeah, I know, it's been a long time since I uploaded a chapter. You probably saw my note from before this. Well, no promises on this story continuing because I don't know what's happening. You guys should check out my story "Percy Jackson - The Hunter" that I'm starting. It's gonna be really cool. No promises, but I plan on trying to get Chapter 2 out for that, but as I said before, no promises. Anyhow, thank you for being patient with me, and see you in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Aftermath

" _ **The Broken One, destined to Love**_

 _ **Shall Fall to the Major Domain of the Dove**_

 _ **When the Daughter of Zeus Prays to the Sky**_

 _ **Is When the Arrow Shall Fly**_

 _ **The Broken One's Oath to Break**_

 _ **Due to the Moon, the Prince shall Awake**_

 _ **When the Lord of Godhood Rises in Power**_

 _ **The First One Shall Fall Off the Tower**_

 _ **And Gain the Rightful Place Shall he**_

 _ **Though Fall Shall the one he calls Arty."**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **The Aftermath**

*Previously, on When the Arrow Flies*

" _As I fell backwards, all I saw was Artemis' worried face as she tried to catch me as I slipped into unconsciousness."_

*Currently*

*Percy's POV*

All I saw was black. I just made the assumption that I was dead or something. I never really thought it would end like this. I mean, sure, I was a god and all now, but this, this wasn't cool. Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled and the next thing I knew was a very annoying, bright light. I blinked a couple of times, trying to get used to it and actually see. When my eyes decided to work, I noticed a sleeping Artemis in a chair. Well, crap.

I didn't dare move except for my head, because I know for a fact that she would wake any moment from me. Of course, that wasn't surprising at all. I was about as loud you can get while doing anything. I noticed her head rested against my bed, and she looked pretty cute in her sleep. I nearly smacked myself for that one. If I thought thoughts about a virgin goddess. Yep. It was confirmed. My days of being a god were over. My death was here. 

Suddenly she jolted awake and I snapped my eyes shut. Hopefully it was convincing that I was asleep. If not, as said before, I could say goodbye to my life. I could feel her eyes on me as I was sitting there, pretending to be asleep. "You are a horrible faker, you know." I paled as a slowly opened my eyes to see a smirking Artemis, which, of course, was scary, because that smirk could easily turn into a look of rage, which would be the last thing I would see in my short immortal lif-

"I have to thank you for saving me.." Artemis muttered, which of course was a bit surprising to hear from her. The man hating goddess, thanking a male for saving her. Not something you heard everyday, you know? I just nodded and said "It would've been.. Rude of me not to." She looked at me, straight into my eyes. It was kind of scary. Her silver eyes into mine. Yep. Definitely scary.

Groaning, I did my best to sit up in my bed, and I took more notice of the things around me. I noticed a ton of shining light and gold, and I realized I had to be in Apollo's temple. I don't think any other god or goddess would have a temple completely made out of gold. And why would they have a hospital room, either? This sure looked like one. "We're in Apollo's temple, if your male brain is too slow to realize that sooner." Artemis said, but it was friendly, definitely not like the man-hating tone she used at males.

"Yeah, yeah I figured." I said, taking some more time to look around at my surroundings. It was like a godly hospital room, with ambrosia and nectar sitting around. It was like a deluxe hospital room for gods, that's the best way to explain it. Of course, after I checked it out I looked back over at Artemis to keep an eye on her, because I really didn't want my immortal life to end so quickly.

"So, why did you save me? I mean, what was the real reason for saving me from a couple years in Apollo's temple?" Artemis asked, kind of quiet. I thought of the best answer I could and responded with "Well, I mean, you just saved my life a couple of times and we fought side by side. Why wouldn't I save you? Kind of would've been a jerk move if I didn't, really." Artemis nodded, accepting that answer, but I could tell I definitely wasn't out of the boat yet.

"Are you expecting anything back from me?" She asked cautiously, and I knew to answer very carefully, to which I did. "No, I don't. It was basically like paying back a favor, you saved my life so I saved yours, you know? I just basically paid you back like that." Artemis nodded, accepting this answer too, and she tossed me a square of ambrosia, to which I caught and ate and I felt strong enough to get up. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and carefully stood up, Artemis also standing. 

As I stood, I sighed in relief. I didn't want to be stuck in Apollo's temple for a while. As I went to leave, Artemis grabbed me by the shoulder and teleported us to some random place in a forest. My sword was at her neck as I was confused, but when I realized what she did I made it disappear. I narrow my eyes at her. "Why did you take us here?" I asked, and Artemis blushed a bit. "I was hoping we could hang out for a while.." Artemis trailed off, and I frowned. "Like, uh, just the two of us?" I asked. Hey, it sounded dumb but come on. Man-hating goddess wanting to hang out with a male? That was something you didn't see often, so give me a break okay.

She blushed even more, and I realized I was blushing too. We were pretty close to each other, and I could feel her breath. Asking if the two of us were just hanging out was probably a stupid idea. "Well.. yeah, I mean, if that's fine with you." She asked, and I nodded and stepped away, rubbing the back of my neck. She smiled a small smile and led me to a nice waterfall. We sat down together. Once again we were pretty close. "So, I was wondering if you'd come hunting again? Even though the last time it ended poorly.." Artemis said to me. "Hunting is always fun so I can come again, though I hope this time I don't end up injured." I joked, and she laughed, and the area around us brightened up a bit at that.

"Alright then, mister new Olympian, I expect to see you at my hunt tomorrow." Artemis said, and we caught each other's eyes, which was a big mistake. I stared into her beautiful silver eyes, they were just enchanting. I could feel the forest radiating off of her, plain nature. Her eyes, her eyes were currently happy but I knew at any moment they could become the last thing I saw. Slowly, we both started, very slowly leaning in, I could feel her breath, as our lips got closer together..

 **1070 Words**

 **AN: And that is where I am going to leave you off folks! You asked me to update this story and I did, even though I left you on a major cliffhanger. Yes, I understand this chapter is short, but seeing the fact that I have to do a chapter for my other story and I might be starting a new story, I can't really do a huge chapter seeing as I am going to be busy. Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15 - I Get Beat Up

" _ **The Broken One, destined to Love**_

 _ **Shall Fall to the Major Domain of the Dove**_

 _ **When the Daughter of Zeus Prays to the Sky**_

 _ **Is When the Arrow Shall Fly**_

 _ **The Broken One's Oath to Break**_

 _ **Due to the Moon, the Prince shall Awake**_

 _ **When the Lord of Godhood Rises in Power**_

 _ **The First One Shall Fall Off the Tower**_

 _ **And Gain the Rightful Place Shall he**_

 _ **Though Fall Shall the one he calls Arty."**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Uncle Rick does. (Rick Riordan)**

 **Chapter 15**

 **I Get Beat Up**

*Previously, on When the Arrow Flies*

" _Slowly, we both started, very slowly leaning in, I could feel her breath, as our lips got closer together.._ _"_

*Currently*

*Percy's POV*

As I was leaning in, our lips were barely one centimeter apart when suddenly, a dang god son of Zeus decided to flash in and completely interrupt the two of us. We jumped about three feet in the air each when Apollo flashed in, his smile extremely bright. He was looking happy until his eyes narrowed when he saw the position Artemis and I were in, sitting next to each other, and I knew he had a feeling about what was about to happen before he decided to jump in.

"So, I was here to find Percy to do a checkup and what do I find here?" My face was redder than a mortals blood, and I didn't dare look at Artemis, but I knew she was probably in the same situation as me. Both of us blushing super hard, we flashed to Apollo's temple on Olympus. After a while of tests and him muttering about Artemis and I's earlier situation, he deemed me good to go. However, my level of 'about to be dead' jumped to something over a couple trillion when Apollo asked "Can I talk to you for a minute, Perseus?"

Just the way he said my name I knew I was in trouble. I looked over at Artemis for the first time in an hour, and she nodded stepping outside. Apollo snapped, making the walls sound proof. Great. Never thought it would come to this. "So, Percy, care to explain what was happening before I showed up earlier?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he leaned against a wall, which actually was more scary that it would've been if he stared me down. Bright red, I gulped and was about to come up with a lie when he said "Remember I'm the god of truth, you can't lie to me." Frick.

I decided to be honest. "Well, I woke up in your temple, and after a couple of minutes Artemis and I left and we went to where you found us. We were just hanging out when you appeared." I said, and at the last part Apollo's eyes narrowed. He wasn't as stupid as I thought. He knew full well what had almost happened, and I was wondering how long I was gonna end up in this temple when Apollo sighed. "You're free to go, but just a warning. You do not even dare think of doing anything with my sister." Apollo said and I gulped and nodded and immediately went for the door. I was never so relieved to leave somewhere.

I stepped outside and sighed in relief. I wasn't gonna be stuck in Apollo's temple healing for the next few millennia! Artemis was standing there, waiting for me, leaning against the wall. I assumed she had tried to eavesdrop and failed because she didn't look very happy. Apollo walked out of the room, giving the two of us a look before flashing away. I looked at Artemis but I was careful to avoid her eyes, because I knew she'd figure out what happened right off the bat. She said "Meet me back at the spot we were at before in an hour." before flashing away as well. I sighed, and decided I needed to talk to somebody.

Flashing away from Apollo's temple, I found myself outside of Aphrodites. Sighing, and wondering how I haven't died yet, I hesitantly knocked on the door. She opened it, looking like she had been bored reading a magazine or something when she squealed. Next thing I knew I was being pulled inside her temple, and I was thrown on a bed as she jumped on me and started trying to kiss me. I gave a muffled scream as I did my best to fight back, until finally I managed to kick her in the stomach, sending her flying back into a wall.

I quickly rolled off the bed onto my feet, as I looked at her wearily. "What the heck were you doing?!" I asked, trying to wipe off my lips from when she got close. Aphrodite stood up, looking confused and disappointed. "I thought you came here because you decided you wanted me." Aphrodite said, looking disappointed still and I shook my head. "No, I came here for an explanation." Aphrodite immediately must've known what I was talking about, because I found myself sitting in a chair across from her.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Aphrodite asked, looking a little bit jealous but more curious than jealous. I sighed. I should've known better than to come here, but oh well, I was here, stuck with this. "You don't know?" I asked, and she nodded. "I haven't done anything to your love life since you became a god. Now tell me, who's caught the attention of Percy Jackson?" I shivered a bit at my name and the way she said it. "If you don't know, looks like I need to leave since I thought you were behind it." Quickly standing up, I was forced back down into my chair by an invisible force. I looked up, enraged and I made the terrible mistake of looking into Aphrodite's eyes. She immediately squealed, and I figured she searched my mind for the answer. Crap.

"You're in love with Artemis?" She squealed, jumping up and down, her chair completely forgotten. I cursed quietly. Great. Now all of Olympus can mock me because of this. "I've been waiting forever for her to fall in love with someone, and she falls in love with the Percy Jackson!" She said, fangirling _hard_. I groaned. Yep. If I thought Apollo was going to kill me back at his temple, I knew the moment he found out from Aphrodite, I was going to die. "Swear on the Styx you will tell no one." I spat, and to my surprise she said "I swear on the River Styx I will tell no one of Percy's new love." Aphrodite said smoothly as I heard the thunder boom. I gave her a glare, seeing as now Styx would know I found someone.

Suddenly Aphrodite turned on me, glaring. "Get your rear end out of my temple and get to Artemis where she wanted you to meet her!" I was so confused as I was grabbed and chucked out the window. I groaned as I hit the ground outside, slowly getting up. I checked the time and yelped. I didn't know I had been in Aphrodite's temple that long. I quickly flashed to the location Artemis asked me to meet her at, I found her sitting there in different clothing waiting for me. I sat down next to her and she asked "Isn't the water beautiful and pure?" I looked over at it and noticed she was right. The water looked awesome. There was a little pond thing at the bottom of the waterfall and it looked awesome.

"It is." I said, still admiring the waterfall when she got up, and held out her hand for me to take. Grabbing her hand, she pulled me up, and I was so confused when she started stripping. 'What in my father's navy blue sea horsey underpants-' I thought, redder than a fricken tomato when she stripped down to reveal a bikini. Oh gods. I quickly looked away, but I caught a look of her face, and she was as red as I was. Slowly, I looked back over. She was still blushing. Oh gods, she was hot. She looked perfect, her bikini silver. I gulped.

"So?" She asked, still blushing. "Are you gonna stare at me or get in swimming trunks?" Oh gods, if I was red before it was nothing compared to now. Ares would be proud at how red my face was, it made his war red look like nothing. Snapping my fingers, my pants turned into blue swimming trunks. Pulling off my shirt, Artemis glanced over. Now she was the one blushing even harder as she stared at my chest and abs. I was still blushing when I said "Who's the one staring now?" Of course I got slapped for that, but suddenly she became the one making Ares proud. I walked towards the water, and reached down to feel its temperature when Artemis placed a foot on my back from behind and kicked me in.

The water was the perfect temperature. It was awesome. I completely forgot that I could still breathe underwater and was confused when I could. I heard Artemis jump in, and I looked over at her. Under the water, her auburn hair flowed. She was in her eighteen year old form, and she was beautiful. Above the water, dry with her bikini on she was more hot, but under the water with her hair flowing like that, oh gods she made Aphrodite look ugly, she was that beautiful. I surfaced and so did Artemis. I swam over to her, grinning. "Nice spot, honestly. This place is great for swimming and for the view." I said, but mentally I thought 'Even if the main view was you.' I couldn't stop myself okay. I don't know why but I had just fallen head over heels for her, don't blame me.

I was super happy though. This was a ton of fun and we were just relaxing together, just swimming around, playing for a while. After we played a game of tag, which ended with Artemis pouncing on me and trapping me at the bottom of the water, we started playing Marco Polo. After a few complaints about the game not being historically correct, she was marco. "Marco!" She yelled and I yelled back "Polo!" She immediately pounced in my direction, but the water was at my command. I quickly used it to propel me to the side. However, Artemis was a long time Hunter. She knew exactly which direction I had gone. She pounced at me again, but I managed to get out of the way. This continued for a while more until I was too slow and she pounced right on me.

She laughed, her laugh sparkling throughout the forest as her arms were wrapped around my neck as she opened her eyes. Her eyes, oh gods, here we go again. They were the same enchanting as they had been power. We were staring into each other's eyes, the scene was perfect. The two of us holding each other in the water- for the record, that's when I realized I actually had my arms around her waist- the forest even more beautiful than it would normally be because of her presence, the waterfall, the sun making the water sparkle.

The sun- oh gods. I completely had forgotten about Apollo. The fear of what Apollo would do to me if he saw us like this jolted me back to life and I managed to tear my eyes away from hers, blushing red. She let go of me and I let go of her and we just were quietly floating in the water there, not saying anything to each other. To say I was embarrassed was an understatement. After a couple of minutes she floated over to me and kissed me on the cheek and said "Polo." Oh, she made a big mistake. The game ended quickly because I could feel her movement in the water. I had pushed her under the water, and we came up in the same position we were in before.

We played around for a while longer. I remembered she had wanted to go hunting with me at some point but I completely forgot when that was- I was having way too much fun playing around with her in the water. We were there for hours until it was night time and we were tired. She floated next to me, and we stayed there, looking up at the stars. "They're beautiful." I said. 'Just like her.' I thought despite myself, and I could feel her nod next to me. "Pretty much everything today has been beautiful." She said, and I agreed full heartedly, nodding in response. Eventually we got out of the water and laid down on land. We laid side by side together, star gazing, and I slowly dozed off into the land of Morpheus. I'll tell you what I dreamed about that night. That night, all I did was relive the moment- no, not moment, the entire day in my dreams. Because I'll tell you what, that was the best day I had in a _very_ long time.

The next morning, I woke up, yawning. There was a weight on my chest, actually, pretty much my entire body. I was a bit confused until I realized it was Artemis, and I blushed a little bit. We were still in our bathing suits. I looked around, before I realized something was blocking the sun. It was some person. Wait, is that- No. Oh gods. Apollo.

'Crap.'

 **2154 Words.**

 **AN: Hey, this came out pretty early because I knew you guys would be mad if I didn't update the story soon because I was pretty evil the last chapter, so. I plan on responding to any comments from now on, so if you wanna have a discussion with me, feel free to comment! I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Awkward Date

" _ **The Broken One, destined to Love**_

 _ **Shall Fall to the Major Domain of the Dove**_

 _ **When the Daughter of Zeus Prays to the Sky**_

 _ **Is When the Arrow Shall Fly**_

 _ **The Broken One's Oath to Break**_

 _ **Due to the Moon, the Prince shall Awake**_

 _ **When the Lord of Godhood Rises in Power**_

 _ **The First One Shall Fall Off the Tower**_

 _ **And Gain the Rightful Place Shall he**_

 _ **Though Fall Shall the one he calls Arty."**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Uncle Rick does. (Rick Riordan)**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Awkward Date**

*Previously, on When the Arrow Flies*

" _Oh gods. Apollo. 'Shit.'_ _"_

*Currently*

*Percy's POV*

Of course Apollo had to be standing right there. It was over. My immortal life was going to end with me in an eternal coma. That's fun. I found myself at Apollo's temple as he chewed Artemis and I out for falling asleep together. Listen, alright, it wasn't intentional. I had just been living my normal life, hanging out with her, you know, and we had been comfortable, and all of a sudden I was asleep. Yeah, I know that the main thoughtline about this "You're an idiot, you should be more worried about Artemis killing you." No, I really shouldn't, seeing as she was busy blushing and not responding to Apollo, occasionally sending him a murderous look. Yep. It was great.

I was sitting on a golden couch in Apollo's golden temple, one leg up over the other. Was I in a good mood? Half way. I wanted to just tell Apollo to shut up and take Artemis and leave but I knew better. I had to do my best to act respectful because Apollo could screw my life up. Also, if he didn't like the idea of Artemis and I, then I could be in trouble. He had strong influence. Didn't change the fact I wanted to strangle him, of course. Tried not to let that show however.

Apollo was in the middle of ranting about how these weren't good times because the literal creator of the universe was plotting to kill us all, and that becoming really good friends and slacking off could be very dangerous in the war. Of course he was right, he definitely wasn't wrong, but it didn't change the fact I knew he didn't give two shits about the war. He really only cared about the fact Artemis and I had fallen asleep together and he didn't want that happening again. Sighing as he continued his rant, he stopped and glared at me before saying "Don't sigh at me! You fell asleep with my baby sister-" He was cut off as he got decked across the face by Artemis.

I actually winced at that. If that didn't hurt I'll be damned, because that was a serious punch. He held his jaw as I smirked and held a hand up for Artemis to high five, and she obliged. We both turned back to Apollo, smirking as he sent an angry glare towards the both of us. "Fine, when you two end up dying in the war because you were too busy being friends, don't blame me!" We were thrown out of his temple, and I stood up, brushing my clothes off as Artemis turned to me. I stood there awkwardly before asking "So.. are we gonna talk about last night?" I asked and she shook her head and I muttered "Okay, not gonna talk about last night."

We made our way down to one of the restaurants on Olympus. Olympus actually had really good restaurants that served a mix of ancient food and also modern food. They were awesome looking restaurants, some looking modern, others looking more ancient, like back in the days of greek cities or civilizations. We went to a modern place and I just ordered a burger and some fries, nothing over the top. Artemis got the same thing as me, which kind of surprised me. It didn't dawn on me until I was in the middle of eating my burger- did I mention this place had fast service?- that I realized technically Artemis and I were on a date. I pushed that thought out of my head.

I began working on my fries after I ate my burger, and Artemis was still eating away at her burger. I noted that she was a slow eater, for in the future if I ever decided to throw a party or something special for her, I knew that she was not the fastest eater in the world. I finished my fries, and I looked back up. She was still eating her burger, only half way through. I mentally sighed and for the rest of the time I watched her eat.. I would've told her to take her time, like genuinely saying that since she noticed and tried to pick up the pace but it would come out rudely, which I was definitely not going for. I stretched a bit, letting my mind wander to the previous night. I hadn't thought about it much, but I wondered if Artemis found me comfortable.

I shivered at my own thoughts, which of course Artemis noticed as she gave me a look. I wasn't exactly, ah, amused. I forgot she was a big time hunter and could pretty much notice anything. She had the eyes of a hawk. She's the type of person that would suck to have as a teacher- not only because she's pretty strict if she wants to be, but she could see literally everything you do. When you're trying to get away with not paying attention or playing around in class, you probably know the feeling of dealing with a hawk-eyed teacher.

Artemis was onto her fries now, which I was grateful for. This 'date' was turning into the two of us awkwardly staring at each other because we didn't know what to say. Apollo chewing us out had made the situation awkward, even though in the end she just socked him and gotten us kicked out. I didn't really mind getting kicked out of his temple. Most of the time I was there it wasn't anything good. Artemis finished her fries pretty quick, and we headed out of the restaurant. She said "I'll see you later, ocean boy." And gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked off in the direction of her temple. I stood there like an idiot, smiling as I slowly brought my hand up to my cheek where she had kissed me.

I shook myself out of it and teleported under the ocean, bored. I didn't really feel like doing anything, so I just sat at the bottom of the ocean, making the area light up so I could watch the fish and stuff around me. After a while my eyes started to get heavy and I laid back, and slowly fell asleep, slipping into the realm of Morpheus.

 **1052 Words.**

 **AN: Sorry this chapter is shorter. Just wrote another chapter for Percy Jackson - Reborn today and it's later so I was lazy, but figured you guys would want an update since the whole thing with Apollo happened. Also because 'Winterflare' threatened to roundhouse kick me in the face if I didn't update so, yeah. I'm going to be updating Percy Jackson - Reborn more often and it's kicked off officially so I recommend checking it out. I'd say it's got a better setup than this story, and is going to turn out good. Yes, I'm going to advertise Percy Jackson - Reborn because I actually really like what I've done with it so far. Now, I'm off to go chill out on my discord server so see you guys in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17 - Camp Olympus

" _ **The Broken One, destined to Love**_

 _ **Shall Fall to the Major Domain of the Dove**_

 _ **When the Daughter of Zeus Prays to the Sky**_

 _ **Is When the Arrow Shall Fly**_

 _ **The Broken One's Oath to Break**_

 _ **Due to the Moon, the Prince shall Awake**_

 _ **When the Lord of Godhood Rises in Power**_

 _ **The First One Shall Fall Off the Tower**_

 _ **And Gain the Rightful Place Shall he**_

 _ **Though Fall Shall the one he calls Arty."**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Uncle Rick does. (Rick Riordan)**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Camp Olympus**

*Previously, on When the Arrow Flies*

" _After a while my eyes started to get heavy and I laid back, and slowly fell asleep, slipping into the realm of Morpheus._ _"_

*2 Weeks Later*

*Percy's POV*

I stood before the army of Camp Olympus. I scowled at the other gods as they looked down in shame. It recently dawned on me that they had never fulfilled one of my wishes and combined the two camps, so, I marched to Olympus and scolded them. Seeing four-thousand year old gods look so ashamed was quite amusing and fun.

I looked back out to the army. They were all paired up, sparring, 1v1's. After I scolded the gods, I went back to the camps and started preparing them. After two weeks, the demigods of Camp Jupiter came to Camp Half-Blood and started setting up shop. It's now like an entire kingdom, with a castle and everything. Originally, that hadn't been my idea, but because of the circumstances they decided on a monarchy for their government. The gods reluctantly agreed, and it was done.

Of course, they don't have a demigod king yet, and because of that, I was appointed as the king for now. In the future, because I became the director of Camp Half-Blood originally, I'll be the godly king of the camp, while their will be a demigod king to take care of the daily procedures, and in the future once this whole war is over, I will deal with the more serious and concerning matters.

The war. I shivered, and Artemis, being the hunter that she is, sent me a concerned look. I mentally groaned. She had been obsessed with being protective over me, and honestly, it was starting to get annoying. Artemis, along with all the other gods for that matter, were paranoid about the whole Chaos thing. We hadn't received a single attack, no messages, absolutely nothing about the whole situation since the previous attack. It had Olympus on edge.

Of course, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing that they hadn't sent an attack since then, but it also wasn't really a good thing. Athena said that it was likely they were gathering their forces for another attack, or preparing for the official first battle of the war. Well, trust me, we've been preparing too, and honestly, I think Chaos might have some issues.

You see, we, the gods, were not stupid enough to believe that the demigods alone could take on the army of Chaos. After seeing how powerful that army was that attacked Olympus, and how it was most likely a minor attack compared to what else Chaos had in store, we knew were outmatched a million to one. So, because of that, we had Hermes plant in the leaders of the countries of Earth that aliens will be soon attacking. It's a decent plan, but I honestly think it worked a little _too_ well.

After a couple of days had passed since Hermes whispered it into the ears of the mortal leaders, countries immediately began preparing their militaries, getting ready for war. All the countries had joined together, even terrorists decided to put aside the differences that made them harm so many people to join the cause. Of course, the country leaders weren't the most thrilled and trusting, but eventually they decided to chill out and agreed to work with them, despite past issues.

It was pretty exciting. The entire planet was working together and everybody was preparing for war. Well, except the Primordials. We decided we shouldn't bother trying to get them to help, seeing as they wanted to take over Earth more than anybody. The Titans refused to help, which was annoying because it would've been really helpful if they would've just raised a finger.

Despite the loss of the Titans potentially helping us, we looked like we were in pretty good shape. I smiled, and Artemis walked over to me as the other gods decided to stop being ashamed for now and began teaching the demigods how to fight correctly, and teaching them new tricks and skills. Artemis stood next to me, smiling as she bumped me. I felt a light blush appear on my face, and I mentally cursed. Trust me, my obsession over this goddess had definitely _not_ gone away over the weeks since we went to the restaurant.

I looked up to her face, and noticed her face was a little red. I frowned. "What's wrong, Arty?" I asked casually, my concerned frown remaining. She scowled playfully at me and said "I thought I asked you to stop calling me that." I just rolled my eyes. "Come on Arty, I'm pretty sure that you love the nickname, and just don't want to admit it." I said suggestively, and she just playfully punched my arm. I faked hurt, holding the spot she punched me. "Arty, why would you hurt me?! Oh the pain!" Well, it was her turn to roll her eyes, and she delivered. "Do you really want me to hurt you?" She asked with a dangerous tone to her voice, and I immediately paled. Last week, I accidentally made her mad, and lets just say her knee landed in a painful spot for me.

"No ma'am." I quickly said and she smirked at me. "Good boy." she patted my head, and I gave her a 'What the heck' look. "Did you just say _good boy?_ " I asked, pretty surprised that she said that, knowing that her hunters probably wouldn't be very happy if they heard those words come out of her mouth. "I'm sorry, good man." She said and patted my head once more. I just groaned and turned back to the army. I felt our hands brush as she did the same.

"Do you think they will be ready?" She asked me, and I just sighed. "Honestly, Arty, I don't know. Chaos' army has to be pretty powerful, and I honestly do not want to find out how well our army will do against him. Seeing how powerful he has to be, it's looking pretty bad for us." Sighing, she looked up to my face. I looked to hers. I realized we were holding hands. We turned to each other. We got closer. My face was hot. We began leaning in. Closer. Closer. I could feel her breath against my face. We kept leaning in. Our faces were only inches apart..

 **BOOM!** An explosive shook the world. We jumped apart, and I immediately summoned my battle armor and sword, my face still red. A large, alien looking ship was on the ground outside of the camp borders. A large door opened, and suddenly, weird creature things, like spiders that could walk like a human, began running at us, armed in battle armor and swords. I cursed. I looked at Artemis, and found that she had her weapons out along with her battle armor.

Looking back to the army of Camp Olympus, they were scrambling to the camp gates and border. I had a very bad feeling about this. Artemis walked over to me, giving a confident smirk. "Well, I guess I'll see you when this is over, Seaweed Brain." She leaned in and our lips met. It seemed to last for millennia, but soon another explosive shook the camp, and she pulled back and disappeared. I stood there, frozen, a light smile on my face.

 **1202 Words.**

 **AN: Well, sorry it took so long, I don't have time to write a proper's author note so I'll see you guys next time! Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Just the Beginning

" _ **The Broken One, destined to Love**_

 _ **Shall Fall to the Major Domain of the Dove**_

 _ **When the Daughter of Zeus Prays to the Sky**_

 _ **Is When the Arrow Shall Fly**_

 _ **The Broken One's Oath to Break**_

 _ **Due to the Moon, the Prince shall Awake**_

 _ **When the Lord of Godhood Rises in Power**_

 _ **The First One Shall Fall Off the Tower**_

 _ **And Gain the Rightful Place Shall he**_

 _ **Though Fall Shall the one he calls Arty."**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Uncle Rick does. (Rick Riordan)**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Just the Beginning**

*Previously, on When the Arrow Flies*

" _I stood there, frozen, a light smile on my face._ _"_

*Currently*

*Percy's POV*

I stood at the front of the army of Camp Olympus. After they spent a good five minutes scrambling, they finally managed to get into order. That was definitely something that we were going to have to work on in the future. Well, if we survive this battle, that is. About two minutes ago the human-spider-like creatures retreated. My best guess is that they weren't supposed to attack, but of course they did anyway, if that was the case.

A man stood at the front of the army. All the creatures stood in ranks behind him, clearly eager for battle. I gulped. This didn't look good for us at all. I had faith in the army of Camp Olympus, but the looks of this army was terrifying. More ships landed after Artemis disappeared, and their numbers were in the thousands. Guess it could be worse.

I looked over at the other gods. They didn't look exactly pleased. Artemis looked up to me, and gave a little smile, meeting my eyes. I felt my face heat up just a little bit. I knew she was thinking about the same thing I was. However, our little moment was interrupted when the man at the front of the army slammed his sword into the ground, and a huge earthquake shook the ground.

Our army, of course, fell right out of order. They tripped over each other and fell. I just scowled, not really being affected by it. It stopped, and the man who I assumed was the leader of the army beckoned me forward. I looked back over at Artemis, but she wasn't looking at me. Her face was getting pale. Gathering my confidence, I slid my sword into its sheath and walked out of the border to meet the guy.

I continued walking until I finally reached him. He had a hood up, and even though the hood wasn't that big, his entire face was shrouded in darkness. The only things I could see was little bits of black hair sticking out of his hood, and that was it. He spoke in a familiar but also evil voice, "Surrender now, and I will have mercy on you and your camp." I scowled at him. "Only when Hades freezes over. Good luck with that, pal." I snapped at him, and he just shook his head. "Please, surrender. You only have one chance." He tried again, and I simply shook my head. Sighing, he said "Very well."

Suddenly, thick battle armor appeared on him, along with a demonic helmet that was actually kind of cool. My style. He held out his hand, and a ball of black energy appeared in it. I barely had time to frown as it was suddenly thrown at me. I had no time to dodge as it hit me, and exploded. I groaned as I was sent flying back into the border and crashed into a building.

I slowly stood, still groaning as that hurt a _lot_. Artemis rushed over to me, grabbing my hand and wrapping an arm around me to support me. "Are you okay?" She asked quickly, clearly worried, and I nodded. She let go of me, and we made our way back to the front. The guy had his hands almost together, and I could see a little light. My eyes widened. I knew what was coming.

"GET DOWN!" I yelled, and he suddenly shoved his hands out. A large beam of energy came flying at the border as we dropped to the ground. **BOOM!** The magical border shattered like glass as it fell around us, the magical bits falling in flames. My eyes were wide as dinner plates as I slowly stood back up. The army was rushing us now. I scowled. "ON YOUR FEET!" I yelled, and everyone immediately got to their feet.

I began walking forward, and the army followed. We slowly made our way out of the gate as the enemy army charged up the hill. "FOR OLYMPUS!" I yelled, and in response the army yelled "FOR OLYMPUS!" We ran down the hill, and I unsheathed my sword, and jumped down on their leader. He simply blocked me with ease, and my eyes widened for the third time as I was grabbed and thrown into the beach.

I got to my feet quickly as he slammed into me, sending me flying back. I rolled into a defensive stance, and did my best to defend myself as he came at me with an onslaught of attacks with his sword. My armor was being chipped and cut through as I did my best to hold my own against him. I heard the distant sound of lightning and other explosions as the battle raged between the two armies over at the main camp.

He uppercutted me in the stomach, and as I kneeled over he slammed his knee into my face, sending blood flying out of my mouth as I was thrown backwards. I landed in the sand, groaning as I got onto a knee facing the camp, and suddenly a foot was in my stomach as I was once again thrown back. I crashed right through the sand, continuously going until I finally stopped.

There was a huge trail from where I had been thrown. I got to my feet, wiping the blood off the side of my mouth when suddenly, the guy was in front of me again. I was barely able to dodge his sword as suddenly his knee slammed into my stomach, and his fist came down on my head. I was flat on my stomach on the sand, and I slowly got on all fours as he put his foot to my stomach, and suddenly yanked up, hard.

I went flying into the air, winded when suddenly he was above me, his sword now a club. He swung his club down, hard and I yelled in pain as I was thrown into the Earth. I could see him flying at fast rates down at me as his club transformed back into his sword, and I froze time right as he was above me. I got out of the way and released my control over time, and he slammed into the ground.

I backed up, swinging my sword as if it were a bat around. I held in a stance, but it was no good as he slammed his sword to mine. For the next few minutes, I called on my domain over swordsmanship as I fought hard. While I fought, I came up with an idea that I hoped would work. I gathered my energy as I continued to fight, and finally did it.

I launched at him, slamming my knee into his stomach and sent him flying back into the ground. As he stood, the earth suddenly flung up and grabbed his ankle, and vines and dirt consumed his leg, trapping that leg. As he raised his sword to swing down at it, the air picked up and an unbelievably fast wind trapped his arm in that position, circulating around it. The water flung out of the ocean and formed into ice around his other leg. I put my sword into its sheath as I formed a fire whip and flung it at his remaining arm, the whip wrapping around his arm.

He struggled, but I managed to make a fire source and sealed my end of the whip to it. I stood about ten feet away from him, facing him. He looked to me and yelled at me to release him, but I ignored him. I summoned a ball of power, calling upon my domain of power as the ball got more and more energy, this process taking at least five minutes before it finally was ready. I looked to him, and smirked. "Goodbye." I threw the ball at him.

It exploded like Zeus' masterbolt. I managed to stay where I was, fighting back against the forces that tried to push me away from the site of the blast. The dust was unbelievable as it flung all around. I could feel the demigods on the ground with my Earth domain as I fought against the whipping winds. Finally, the dust began to settle, and I breathed a sigh of relief. But then, I looked into where the dust was settling at the original blast site.

No.

Fricken.

Way.

The man was standing there, his armor slightly damaged, mainly just little chips and chunks out of it. Fear immediately swelled up in me when he just began laughing, laughing hysterically. "Oh, you little weakling. Let me show you a _real_ blast." He held out his hand, and suddenly a ball of power appeared in it, and he chucked it at me, it flying at me faster than lightspeed.

I had absolutely no time to react as the ball hit me and exploded with the force of multiple nuclear bombs. I was sent flying far back, crashing through trees and the ground. I could feel my life fading from a ball that only took this guy two seconds to form. I felt my consciousness slipping away as he appeared in front of me, laughing. I looked over. Then I chuckled weakly, but it turned into me coughing out blood.

"What is so funny?" He asked, and it sounded like a scowl. I just smirked and responded weakly, "Look over at the army." He looked over, and cursed. His ships and army were completely gone, the ball of power he threw at me killed all of them. There was a protective dome around the demigods and camp. I could feel the gods concentrating their energy into keeping it alive. The man turned to me and kicked his foot into my stomach, hard.

I coughed out more blood as he pulled his foot back. The dome disappeared and he laughed. "Idiots." Summoning a ball, he threw it high up in the air. I knew the other gods would never see it, and I couldn't do anything because I couldn't move. It felt into the camp, and the entire thing exploded. When the dust settled after a minute, the camp was on fire and in ruins.

"Who.. are.. You.." I managed to gasp out and he turned to me, smiling as he pointed a finger at me. "Lord Omega, General of Chaos' army." The last thing I saw was a bright red light as I was blasted and lost consciousness.

 **1748 Words.**

 **AN: Yeah, I know. What a chapter. Sadly can't have a full on romance, not when there's going to be a war. This is the second chapter of the day as a sorry for all the time I didn't update the story. I'm going to be focusing more on this story for now because it's my most popular story, and I'll be updating PJ - Reborn tomorrow. Anyhow, see you guys in the next one! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	19. Chapter 19 - Realms

" _ **The Broken One, destined to Love**_

 _ **Shall Fall to the Major Domain of the Dove**_

 _ **When the Daughter of Zeus Prays to the Sky**_

 _ **Is When the Arrow Shall Fly**_

 _ **The Broken One's Oath to Break**_

 _ **Due to the Moon, the Prince shall Awake**_

 _ **When the Lord of Godhood Rises in Power**_

 _ **The First One Shall Fall Off the Tower**_

 _ **And Gain the Rightful Place Shall he**_

 _ **Though Fall Shall the one he calls Arty."**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Uncle Rick does. (Rick Riordan)**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Realms**

*Previously, on When the Arrow Flies*

" _The last thing I saw was a bright red light as I was blasted and lost consciousness._ _"_

*Currently*

*Percy's POV*

The world around me was black. I sat down in my mind, thinking about what had happened. Recently, I discovered a way to be able to manifest my thoughts while I was unconscious, and basically be in my head. I could change the black around me to events happening outside in the world, but I figured that I shouldn't really do that right now, while I needed time to rest and think.

This guy that called himself Omega really bugged me. He was extremely powerful, and beat the crap out of me. I was way better at fighting when I fought Omega than any other time, even when I fought the guys that killed Nico, but no. Omega just walked in, beat the fricken crap out of me, and walked out.

I groaned and laid back. A nice carpeted floor suddenly came into existence, and I laid back on it. A sky formed. It was a beautiful blue. I sighed, staring up at it. I hated this. I could force myself to become conscious, but I knew that would probably hurt me more than it would help me. I needed to figure out what to do.

Something was weird about Omega. I understood godly power, and how that all worked. But what he was using was completely different. It wasn't your standard godly power. It seemed to be a different type of energy and power, not just your standard one. That wasn't even mentioning the fact that he just destroyed the entire camp with a little energy ball.

Then there was something else weird about him: he was familiar, in a weird way. For some reason, it felt like I knew him, or that he had some type of connection to me. I shivered, even in my own mind. Something about this wasn't right. That type of fighting was familiar too. So, the conclusion is: the guy is weird and I need to figure him out before he comes back and kills us all.

I'm sure the only reason he didn't just kill us all then and there is because of the fact he accidentally destroyed his own army. Surely, if he hadn't had a large brain fart, he probably would've just had his army destroy us. They could've. Too bad for them his aim sucked, and he completely forgot about their existence.

I knew that it would only hurt me, but I needed to get up and start training, no matter how badly I was injured. I concentrated my energy and forced my consciousness into an awake state. Waking up, I let out a small groan. My body was really sore. I had cuts and bruises all over me, and I knew that I was lucky to be alive.

It was bright and gold all around me, and I immediately knew that I was in Apollo's temple. I looked to my side, and long behold, Artemis was there, sleeping, her head against the table. Great. Now I really can't get out of here. 'I'll have to teleport, quietly.' I thought to myself as I focused my energy and teleported away from the temple.

I landed in a forest, somewhere in the world. I groaned, laying on the ground. I was bandaged in lots of places, but I used my elements domain to light them on fire, and they fell to the ground in flames. I used my energy to get rid of my godly signal to stop other gods from finding me, and I began walking.

I found out really quickly that walking was just as hard as being awake. I leaned against a tree for support, but that resulted in just falling down. I put my back to it, allowing me to sit up. I breathed heavily, my energy being drained just from the short walk I took. Something was weird about the atmosphere. It felt.. Different.

All of a sudden, I heard a ripple somewhere behind me. I groaned, and knew I had to get up. If whatever was behind me was hostile, I knew that I would be in big trouble if I didn't get up now. I slowly stood, using the tree for support as I got up, and summoned my sword. I stepped out from the tree, to find a man standing there. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing dark jeans with a white t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket.

"Hello." He said. His voice was deeper than mine. I frowned. He was strangely familiar. "Looks like you could use some help." He spoke again, walking forward. I raised my sword defensively, but from my weak state, it just fell right out of my hand. Great. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said as he got to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. All of a sudden, I felt amazing, as if I just received a huge power up.

"What the-?" I asked, confused as I moved my arms around. I snapped my fingers and new clothing appeared on me, because I didn't want to look like a slub in front of the guy who just helped me out. "Listen, I know you probably have some questions for me, but we need to talk somewhere else, because this is a dangerous spot for us to talk." He said to me and I nodded. He put his hand on my shoulder, and suddenly, we were elsewhere in the world, at a picnic table.

He sat down on one side, and I sat across from him. He put his hands on the table, and sighed. "I'd summon you some food to eat, seeing as you're probably hungry, but this is really important, and I need you to focus." I nodded in response to him as he spoke, understanding. Clearing his throat, he began to speak. "I am assuming that you have met Omega." He began, and I nodded. "So, I was late as I predicted then. Well, I also assume you got your butt kicked by him?" I nodded again, slightly ashamed, and I guess he saw that.

"Well, I'm going to just give this to you flat, Percy Jackson. Omega is not from this universe." He said flatly, and I sat there, staring at him, confused. Finally I found my voice and asked "What? What do you mean he's not from this universe?" The guy just sighed and said "We call it realms, but you've probably heard of stories having multi-verses. That's what it's like. I call it either realms or realities. Realities is the more popular option, but I use realms for.. Certain reasons." He trailed off but cleared his throat and continued.

"I understand that you're probably confused. Let me explain this all to you, simply. Your reality and universe is not the only one out there. There are thousands, maybe even millions of different realities out there. They're separated by the veil, a powerful force that keeps them apart from each other, and stops them from interacting or things from within them interacting." My eyes were wide as I listened to what he was saying.

"Then, about ten years ago in my time, something happened. Something interfered and messed with the veil, and it began to have troubles keeping the realms from smashing into each other, and destroying one another. Now, this has only happened to a couple of realms, so that isn't really much we have to worry about. Our real worry lies within the problem itself." He was incredible, being able to say all this with a straight face. He summoned a water bottle and took a couple of sips.

Setting his water bottle down, he continued. "Whoever or whatever has caused the balance of the veil to shift, it's made travel between the realms possible. That is how I am here. I figured out a way to step through the veil and go to a realm of my choosing. A month or so ago, time is hard to tell in the veil so I may be wrong, I managed to reach contact with this realm. You were in the middle of a battle with giants, and while I couldn't break through to this realm yet because the veil was stronger around your realm, and because I was weakened from traveling so far. The best I could do was see where you were, what was happening, and speak in your mind."

That's when it clicked. I remembered the voice when I fought the giants and dragons in my head. It had warned me of some incoming attacks, even though it did more harm than good, seeing as it distracted me while I was trying to concentrate and fight. "So you were the voice in my head.." I said quietly and slowly, thinking about what he just revealed to me. He gave me a smile and said. "Yes, that was me."

However, his smile disappeared from his face as he gained a serious face and began speaking again. "Omega, the one you fought at Camp Olympus, is not from this realm. He is from another realm, and escaped here a couple of years ago. He came to my realm many years ago and laid waste to it, destroying it and pretty much broke reality within it. I remember he spoke of a certain realm he was trying to reach, and while I did not understand him at first, it later became clear to me what he was trying to accomplish." He took a swig of his water, his serious face still present.

"He thought my realm was the one he was after, but he was mistaken. It was this realm he was truly after. When I told him that this wasn't the realm he was looking for, I thought that he would just pack up and leave us alone. He was alone, but he was more powerful than all of us, and I hoped he would just decide it wasn't worth staying to finish us. However, I was wrong. At the time, I didn't realize he didn't have enough energy to leave our realm and travel a long distance in the veil to reach this realm. His realm is very, very far from mine, and the trip he took drained him of enough energy to travel between the realms."

He cleared his throat and continued "Despite his lack of energy to continue travel throughout the veil, he had no issue destroying my world. He destroyed the universe, too, laying it to waste, even bringing down the Chaos of my realm. He came back to Earth, and completely destroyed our armies, our gods, everything. He killed off everyone, everyone except me." His voice shook, but he cleared it again and went on. "In his time destroying the universe and my Earth, he got the energy he needed to continue his journey through the veil to your realm. He left me to die on a planet with no food, and nothing I needed to live. The only thing I had was air and clothes."

"Despite this, I used what I had left of my power to survive. Because of the damage he did to the planet, the gravity increased a _lot_ , and because of that, I was able to train in the extreme conditions and grow in strength and power for a long time, until I finally had the power to escape my destroyed realm. I broke through the veil, and got in between the realms. I swore to find him and destroy him, and my journey led me here, as I followed his energy signature. He arrived years before I did, but I knew this was the right realm." His voice and face calmed as he looked to me, and snapped his fingers.

His form began shifting and changing until suddenly, he was me. Well, an older version of me, much more weary and worried than I was. "I am the Percy Jackson of my realm. Not all realms are like ours, but thankfully, we are able to meet here and now."He gave me a small smile, as I just sat there in shock that this was possible. "I understand what you must be feeling, but listen to me. Omega is the least of our problems. Something evil is stirring within the veil, and while I haven't figured out what it is, I know that it is just bad news. You need to resolve the conflict here soon, so that you can join a bigger cause." He looked up to the left in the sky, and sighed.

"I must leave now. Omega will soon sense my presence and know that I have figured out where he is. I cannot remain within your realm, or else he and Chaos will destroy your entire planet. Whatever you do, do NOT tell anybody else about this. This is between us, for now. I have already protected this area from other eyes and ears, and sealed the information in your mind where no one else of this realm except maybe Omega can find and reach it." He stood. "Until we meet again, Percy Jackson of this realm." He ran away, and suddenly, the air shifted and he disappeared.

I stood and began walking away from the picnic table. However, I had trouble coming at me, quick. Artemis appeared in front of me, looking like she could destroy a continent.

"Where do you think you're going?" She snarled at me.

'Oh gods.'

 **2253 Words.**

 **AN: While I once again can not do a very long authors note, this story is taking a whole new turn. By the way, I have to write this quick, but I have a new idea for a story, where Percy is actually Kakarot / Goku, except in the world of Percy Jackson. As I said, story idea, let me know in the reviews / comments what you think, but I have to go now. See ya in the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20 - I Blow Up New York

" _ **The Broken One, destined to Love**_

 _ **Shall Fall to the Major Domain of the Dove**_

 _ **When the Daughter of Zeus Prays to the Sky**_

 _ **Is When the Arrow Shall Fly**_

 _ **The Broken One's Oath to Break**_

 _ **Due to the Moon, the Prince shall Awake**_

 _ **When the Lord of Godhood Rises in Power**_

 _ **The First One Shall Fall Off the Tower**_

 _ **And Gain the Rightful Place Shall he**_

 _ **Though Fall Shall the one he calls Arty."**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Uncle Rick does. (Rick Riordan)**

 **Chapter 20**

 **I Blow Up New York**

*Previously, on When the Arrow Flies*

"' _Oh gods.'"_

*Currently*

*Percy's POV*

I cowered in fear as Artemis beat the crap out of me. Trust me, it hurt. She continued punching me for a good twenty minutes or so before she finally let up. I rubbed my bruised arms and gave her a look of betrayal. "Why?" I said sarcastically, knowing exactly why. She growled at me, and the last thing I saw was a punch heading right towards my face.

I woke up, and groaned. My nose hurt like Hades. I opened my eyes and was immediately blinded by bright gold. I was back in the hospital room, and I didn't dare move. Artemis was standing in the corner, talking to Apollo. I slowly sat up, and she noticed I was awake. Apollo followed her gaze, and saw I was awake. After a few minutes, Apollo, Artemis and I were standing outside of the temple.

I was scared of Apollo leaving. The moment he was gone, Artemis uppercutted me in the place where Apollo doesn't shine. I kneeled over and groaned, dropping as I tried to coax with the pain of a goddess punching you where a male god should NEVER be punched. "You deserve that. Get up." she said as she grabbed my hand and yanked me up. I was too busy trying to wait for the ichor in my brain to chill out after getting up so fast to realize I was holding Artemis' hand.

After a moment, I felt somewhat alright when it occurred to me I was holding Artemis' hand. I did my best to act natural as we walked throughout Olympus. My face was the color of an apple. _'Oh gods, oh gods, don't notice PLEASE.'_ I begged mentally. I honestly couldn't tell if she knew exactly what she was doing or had no idea at all.

People were looking at our hands, up, and then back down. I was almost shaking because if Artemis found out she'd been holding my hand the entire walk, she'd probably go Super Saiyan or something on me. [ ;) ] Arriving at her temple, she let go of my hand thankfully without ever noticing we were holding hands in the first place. After a minute of quick chatting, I turned around and began to walk away. I was a little way down when I heard a loud scream that clearly said "PERCY JACKSON!" I yelped and ran as fast as I could and jumped off Olympus, plummeting down to the earth below.

So, before I tell you what happened, I did NOT mean for this to happen. It was a horrible accident and I hope it never happens again. Thanks for understanding.

Forgetting how strong gravity was, I prepared to land smoothly on a building top. Right before I landed, I did a flip and landed on my feet. Well, what I didn't expect is that I kept crashing through, RIGHT TO THE BOTTOM. I heard the building shake as screams could be heard. I frowned, wondering where I was when it dawned on me I landed in a weapons place of some sorts, that had tons of, wait, ex-p-plosives?!

Something bright caught my eye, a fire that was extremely close to one of said explosives. Then a man caught my eye, and he winked at me and disappeared. A loud, loud explosion could be heard as I was sent flying through a wall, crashing into several other buildings as the previous building exploded. I thought everything was bad already when I landed at a gas station, on fire, against a fuel tank.

That exploded along with the entire gas station, and I was once again sent flying. After getting launched through a few more buildings, screams and firetrucks could be heard around New York City as the fire spread quickly from the initial explosion, and buildings collapsed, sending dust, dirt, and other things flying into the air, blinding everyone nearby except for me, because I'm a god.

I jumped up and I quite honestly was NOT thinking straight when I did this. I focused my powers and summoned two huge tsunamis from the rivers. Well, I completely forgot what happens when tsunamis hit buildings, especially tsunamis of that size. I immediately freaked out when I saw the tsunamis collapsing buildings, and I went to send the water back when a building exploded next to me and my instincts forgot I was a god and I released control of the water to try and protect myself from the building.

It landed on me and I was busy remembering I was an idiot when the tsunamis hit me. I was swept away by the water, and I regained control and forced the water off of the city. Groaning, I laid back on the ground, breathing a bit heavily. Screams and sirens could still be heard around the city, and I realized I screwed up pretty badly. Artemis appeared by me and asked "What is goi-" and then she saw the state of New York, and saw some of the water laying around.

Well, she's not stupid and managed to figure out what was going on and what happened pretty fast. She picked me up by the throat and threw me, right towards the empire state building. I was expecting to fling right through it when I was hit by an invisible shield. I groaned as I fell down and smashed into the pavement. People running around me screamed, and I got hit by a car.

I groaned and slowly got up. A car exploded right next to me, and I was knocked to the ground. I stood back up, and got uppercutted in the stomach by Artemis. I got tired of her abuse and punched straight in the face, sending her flying practically half way through New York, buildings and all, and swore out loud as I realized I screwed up pretty badly again.

New York was in a state of chaos, and Artemis was pretty fricken mad at me, full on accusing me for everything that happened. She spent a good twenty minutes beating the crap out of me as gods on Olympus freaked out trying to figure out what to do.

Artemis left me alone, and I just sat down, chilling for a moment, wondering what I could possibly do to undo what happened to New York.

Then I got it.

 **1060 Words.**

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter but I figured you guys wanted something so. Anyhow cya.**


End file.
